Insanos
by bitemealienboy
Summary: "Eu nunca fui realmente insano, exceto em ocasiões em que meu coração foi tocado" (Edgar A. Poe). Minha versão de como Lily e James perderam a cabeça.
1. Chapter 1

**Parte I – 6º Ano**

 **.**

 **Aquele Em Que O Coelho Sai Da Toca**

 **(ou "Perda")**

 _._

 _You can't undo loss._ _You can't unmake a mistake_ _._

 _(Não se pode desfazer a perda. Não se pode desfazer um erro.)*_

 _-_ Gayle Forman

.

" _Querida Lily,_

 _Eu sei que as coisas devem estar tão horríveis quanto penso que estão — e você conhece minha tendência para o drama — mas, por favor, não faça nada estúpido. E com isso eu quero dizer: não se mate._

 _E não revire os olhos assim, como sei que está fazendo agora!, Você sabe que não quero dizer literalmente, - você não é do tipo que se suicidaria. Eu quero dizer figurativamente. Não pare de viver. Ultimamente suas cartas estão tão rasas e vazias quanto seu prato nas últimas semanas do ano letivo (por favor, volte a comer como uma pessoa normal. Já não basta ficar deprimida, você ainda tem que passar fome?) e eu sei que você as escreve só parcialmente de coração. Seria legal se você mostrasse interesse em alguma outra coisa além da sua própria infelicidade."_

.

Lily suspirou e afundou mais nos travesseiros. Ela sabia que não podia culpar Marlene por soar meio ríspida e que estava sendo uma babaca egoísta desde os N.O.M.S e, mesmo que tivesse um bom motivo para seu comportamento horrível, sabia que tudo tinha limite e que Lene aguentaria só até certo ponto.

.

" _Realmente espero que ainda nos considere amigas uma vez que você tem sido... Bem... Uma cuzona._

 _Sinto muito ser eu a dizer, mas alguém tinha que te acordar—considere-se sacudida—e te fazer perceber que, ei, não é o fim do mundo. As coisas mudam e as pessoas também, Lils. Amizades acabam e está tudo bem ficar triste, mas não é saudável quando você começa a ignorar seus_ outros _amigos por causa de um! (Um idiota, filho de um hipogrifo, babaca, seboso etc, etc)."_

 _._

Ela sabia o que seus colegas grifinórios achavam de Severus. Não era como se alguma das meninas do dormitório tivesse feito muito esforço pra esconder o que pensavam dele. Lily mesma já havia visto fim da amizade chegando. A palavra ( _Sangue-ruim)_ tinha sido o estopim de algo muito maior. De repente não era mais sobre serem diferentes física ou mentalmente; não era mais sobre como grifinórios eram insuportáveis ou como sonserinos eram arrogantes e/ou preconceituosos; não era mais sobre os amigos dele a desaprovarem e vice versa. De repente era sobre as escolhas dele e as escolhas dela.

.

" _Você tem evitado o assunto e tem motivos pra isso, mas não acha que já segurou isso por tempo demais? Quer dizer, já está na hora de a palavra "Snape" poder ser pronunciada outra vez sem que alguém na sala engasgue com a própria saliva._

 _Eu estou aqui, se quiser conversar — é só responder essa carta com todo o amor do seu coraçãozinho — e é bom que você realmente pense no assunto. Não seria bom só desabafar? Merlin sabe que você tem estado tão quieta ultimamente."_

 _._

Lily bufou, assustando Jojo, deitado em seu colo. O gato lhe lançou um olhar irritado. Lene estava soando como a Sra. Evans agora. ("Você tem estado muito quieta, querida", "Quer falar sobre alguma coisa, Lily? Talvez algo que a esteja perturbando?").

Uma tristeza momentânea se apoderou de Lily ao pensar na mãe. Assim como seus amigos puros-sangues achavam difícil compreender o mundo trouxa, sua mãe — apesar de amar o fato de ter uma filha "tão especial" e fazer o seu melhor para compreendê-la — não conseguia entender completamente esse mundo tão novo do qual era parte agora e, assim, Lily se via cada vez mais afastada dela, sem que nenhuma das duas realmente conseguisse dizer por que. A situação nunca foi de fato mencionada por uma delas (Lily e sua mãe), mas só o fato de que as duas sabiam disso bastava pra fazer Lily se sentir mais miserável ainda por ser diferente. Como se o terrorismo de sua irmã não fosse o suficiente...

.

" _De qualquer modo, te convido a sair da concha e vir me visitar nesse sábado. Mary, Gwen e os Marotos virão também e a Ângela, se eu a convencer. Ah, por favor, não deixe Mestre, Feliz, Dunga e Atchim te impedirem! Eu sei que você fala mal deles e está provavelmente muito brava com eles no momento — por causa do sonserino acima citado — mas você passou o mês inteiro enfurnada nesse seu quarto, tendo que aturar sua irmã cretina e se isolando de todos nós! Você precisa de alguma diversão!_

 _Todinha sua, Marlene._

 _P.S.: Por favooor..."_

.

Vai sonhando, pensou Lily.

A verdade era que, se visse um dos Marotos agora, até mesmo Remus ou o pobre do Peter Pettigrew, ela achava que ia cometer um assassinato. Lily não pôde evitar culpá-los todos pelo que tinha acontecido nos N.O.M.S. durante as primeiras semanas do verão, até finalmente admitir que estivesse de criancice e reconhecer que a culpa era dela e somente dela. Afinal, Sirius e James não tinham obrigado Severus a dizer aquilo (embora talvez tenham ajudado no processo); Remus não tinha culpa de ter dois amigos que são como forças da natureza – praticamente imparáveis; Peter não podia evitar colocá-los num pedestal; nem mesmo Severus tinha culpa de ser um preconceituoso, uma vez que esses foram os princípios com os quais ele fora "doutrinado", vivendo no meio de todas aquelas cobras, e Lily só podia jogar a culpa nele até certo ponto.

Mas pensar nisso só a fazia miserável, então, como a boa covarde que era, Lily rolou da cama cantarolando de modo que não pudesse realmente pensar em nada além da letra – algo sobre um polvo e um jardim no fundo do mar.

Ela trocou os velhos pijamas por confortáveis shorts e uma camiseta de algodão e prendeu o cabelo para evitar futuras discussões – desde que voltara pra casa, no começo do verão, Lily e a Sra. Evans tinham se bicado a respeito do comprimento das madeixas; a Sra. Evans insistia que pelo menos um palmo devia ser cortado, mas Lily estava satisfeita com seu cabelo comprido. Na verdade, mais que satisfeita, já que sempre usou o cabelo curto - pouco abaixo dos ombros - e deixa-los crescer fazia parte de uma "transição importante".

Ou assim dissera Mary McDonald, e Lily confiava nela.

Claro que, se quisesse mesmo evitar confronto, talvez fosse melhor nem ter levantado da cama. Mas quando Lily percebeu isso, já era tarde demais.

Na cozinha, Petúnia e a Sra. Evans estavam absortas em uma conversa sobre o casamento da primeira. Aparentemente, prímulas eram proibidas num buquê de dama de honra.

\- Bom dia.

A Sra. Evans sorriu para Lily, mas Petúnia não respondeu, seguindo adiante com o monólogo.

-... Ainda não me decidi entre salmão e rosa bebê para as damas de honra.

Lily sentiu uma pontada de irritação enquanto pescava o cereal no armário debaixo do balcão – é claro que Petúnia escolheria entre a cor que se chocaria com o cabelo dela e a cor que a deixaria sua pele doentia.

\- Algo de errado, querida? – perguntou a Sra. Evans. Sem perceber, Lily havia resmungado.

\- Ah, não, nada. – murmurou Lily despejando leite na tigela de cereal – Eu devia ter previsto uma coisa dessas. – e virando-se, revirou os olhos para Petúnia.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Petúnia resmungou de volta.

Lily puxou uma cadeira na extremidade oposta à da irmã na mesa. A Sra. Evans observava a interação, sua boca se transformara numa linha tensa.

\- Eu sabia que de algum modo você ia se vingar pela mamãe ter te obrigado a me colocar entre as damas de honra. – Lily sabia que devia ter ficado quieta, assim em todas as outras discussões naquela semana, mas havia algo no jeito de Petúnia falar – não importava a frase - que soava como um desafio.

\- Lily, não seja ridícula. – disse a Sra. Evans. Mas Petúnia já estava estreitando os olhos para a irmã.

\- E como você sugere que estou fazendo isso? Não que eu não esteja irritada por você ter sido enfiada no meio das damas de honra, mas, honestamente, acha que eu sou tão infantil a ponto de tentar me vingar?

\- Bem, obviamente eu acho, já que você "está se decidindo entre salmão e rosa bebê", as poucas cores que não posso nem pensar em usar. – Lily honestamente não sabia por que estava fazendo uma cena por causa de um vestido que ela nem queria usar em primeiro lugar.

Petúnia revirou os olhos.

\- Acontece que a Beth fica linda de salmão e Marge e Jenny ficariam bem de rosa. Eu não vou prejudicar as outras damas por causa de uma só! Uma que nem mesmo deveria estar lá!

O protesto da Sra. Evans foi ignorado pelas duas meninas.

Lily pensou na viciada em botox da Beth, na figura atarracada de Marge Dursley e em Jenny do bronzeado artificial laranja. Duvidava que qualquer uma delas ficasse bem em qualquer cor.

Aquele casamento vinha sendo uma dor de cabeça constante durante todo o verão e Lily estava farta. Desde que seu lugar fora confirmado na fila das damas de honra, Petúnia tinha se comportado pior do que de costume e isso só havia contribuído para que Lily relutasse em deixar o quarto – brigar era desgastante e ela não tinha mais força pra isso.

\- Talvez eu não devesse nem mesmo ir ao casamento, então. – resmungou.

\- A melhor ideia que você já teve!

Ambas pararam, levemente surpresas. Petúnia piscou ao perceber que, de fato, expulsara sua irmã da cerimônia – ou melhor, Lily mesma se "expulsara". Mesmo depois de tanta provocação e de discussão ela, de repente, achou difícil de acreditar que Lily não queria estar lá. Talvez, - e que fique bem claro que isso é um grande talvez – ela tivesse se sentido magoada pelo mais breve dos momentos.

O que, é claro, não fazia o menor sentido. Era isso o que ela queria o tempo todo, não é? Por isso ela esteve o verão todo reclamando e discutindo.

Lily seguia mais ou menos o mesmo raciocínio. Tinha acabado de se "expulsar" do casamento de Petúnia! Uma ideia que brincara em sua mente o verão inteiro e que, no calor da briga, havia sido atirada. Ela nunca realmente considerou a possibilidade de não estar lá – por mais tentador que isso fosse – porque entendia a importância daquilo na vida de Petúnia e nunca conseguiu realmente odiá-la, por mais detestável que a outra fosse. Mesmo depois de tudo, ela achou difícil de acreditar que a irmã não a quisesse lá.

O que, também, não fazia sentido, já que não queria estar lá se não fosse bem vinda.

\- Ótimo.

\- Ótimo.

E então elas ouviram o ranger da cadeira da Sra. Evans ao ser arrastada e assistiram em silêncio e de coração apertado sua mãe deixar a cozinha.

A casa tinha ficado pequena demais, abafada demais ao ponto de ser angustiante, pensou Lily mais tarde, de volta ao seu quarto. Talvez Marlene tivesse razão, era preciso sair. _Qualquer lugar é melhor que aqui, no momento._

E foi com esse pensamento que ela rasgou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu uma resposta rápida a Lene.

 _._

Remus Lupin observava apaticamente um pedaço de biscoito.

Do outro lado da mesa, seus pais tentavam não encará-lo demais. Seu esforço era óbvio e fazia com que Remus se sentisse pior do que se o estivessem encarando.

Vê-los juntos, mesmo que eles se reunissem todo o verão desde o divórcio, ainda o fazia se sentir culpado. Culpado pela hesitação e a cautela que eles todos sentiam durante o que devia ser uma feliz e despreocupada reunião familiar. Era como se estivessem caminhando sobre uma fina camada de gelo cuja espessura nenhum deles sabia com certeza, o que fazia com que todos se movessem com uma leveza exagerada ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam não parecer preocupados demais.

\- Você quer mais chá, querido?

Remus fez que sim. Ele não olhava mais para o biscoito meio comido em seu prato, mas para seu pai. Pela aparência exausta – cabelo mal cortado, camisa amarrotada, olheiras – você poderia pensar que ele é que era o lobisomem.

\- Devon, pode me passar os biscoitos, por favor?

Remus rangeu os dentes ao ouvir o tom cuidadosamente polido da mãe. Devon passou a lata amarela sem desviar os olhos do próprio chá.

\- Você podia olhar pra ela, sabe.

Ambos os pais congelaram. Elen olhou o filho cautelosamente.

Remus sabia que ela sabia. Ele não era um garoto explosivo como a maioria dos adolescentes tende a ser e, em geral, isso o fazia se sentir bem. A paciência lhe dava tempo para pensar racionalmente e isso geralmente o impedia de fazer coisas idiotas (como a maioria dos adolescentes tende a fazer). Mas em momentos como esse – em que a cozinha de repente se transformava em vidro e todos eles evitavam movimentos bruscos – Remus desejava ter um temperamento ruim. Ele queria ser capaz de quebrar a superfície delicada em que estavam pisando, assim seus pais ficariam livres pra agir naturalmente pelo menos durante o chá.

Remus queria que sua mãe fosse capaz de dizer _lobisomem_ sem chorar; que seu pai pudesse dar uma olhada no calendário sem que os cantos de sua boca caíssem ao se deparar inevitavelmente com o dia da lua cheia. Então talvez ele pudesse se convencer de que a culpa não era sua.

Você podia olhar pra ela.

Aquela frase continha toda a frustração crescente de Remus e sua mãe sabia.

Como ninguém disse nada depois de dois minutos inteiros, Remus desistiu. Toda a vontade de explodir se foi e ele só queria se deitar.

\- Me deem licença.

Ele deixou a cozinha sem esperar resposta.

No pequeno quarto, esparramado na cama, a mente de Remus pintou a cena que estaria se desenvolvendo lá embaixo. Ele imaginou alguns momentos de silêncio, seu pai engolindo os biscoitos enquanto a mãe remexeria as mãos no colo, nervosa. Então alguns segundos de conversa monótona forçada até que seu pai inventaria uma mentira pra ir embora e sua mãe o acompanharia até a porta, aliviada.

Era horrível vê-los se tratar com fria educação mesmo depois de tantos anos. Embora isso fosse melhor do que três anos atrás, quando se tratavam com fria educação ainda casados.

Remus se lembrava de algum tempo no terceiro ano, as primeiras visitas que fizera aos Potter e como o jeito com o qual o Sr. e a Sra. Potter se tratavam – um carinho óbvio e incontido – o deixara constrangido. Ele nunca vira seus próprios pais se tratarem assim e se lembrava de ter pensado que era assim que um casamento devia ser, ou não valia a pena.

Ele se perguntara se alguma vez houvera um tempo em que seus pais se tratavam com carinho e chegou à conclusão óbvia de que sim. Mais tarde também chegou à conclusão de por que isso acabara e foi quando a culpa começou.

Ele lera em algum lugar que a maioria dos casais que perde um filho geralmente acaba se separando, principalmente se o filho era o único. Isso acontece, em maioria, porque talvez um dos dois culpe o outro pela perda, o que faz com não consigam se encarar pela manhã.

Talvez as estatísticas se aplicassem no caso do filho único virar um lobisomem, fazendo com que a mãe culpasse o pai pela tragédia o que os traria a almoços, jantares e chás estressantes durante os quais qualquer menção a algo ligado à licantropia era como uma bomba nuclear.

Remus olhou de relance para a carta de Marlene McKinnon que havia chegado mais cedo. A coruja castanha de Marlene estava esperando, comportadamente empoleirada na janela desde que a carta chegou. Estava esperando uma resposta já que Marlene devia saber que Remus não tinha uma coruja desde que o velho Ottis, de sua mãe morreu, semestre passado. Remus gostou que ela tivesse lembrado.

Ele havia hesitado ao responder. É claro que Sirius, James e talvez Peter estariam lá, mas pelo que Marlene deu a entender, também estaria Gwen.

Remus estava acostumado com Gwenog porque, estando no time de quadribol, ela passava muito tempo com James e Sirius. Acontece que quando ela começava a irritar Remus na escola, Sirius e James podiam sutilmente pedir a ela pra se retirar da sala ou inventariam alguma coisa urgente pra fazer no dormitório. Na casa dos McKinnon, não haveria outra opção senão ficar lá e aguentar.

Gwen era uma garota legal, pensou Remus, mas orgulhosa e arrogante demais. Ela sempre tinha uma ideia muito brilhante de si mesma e se tornava quase hostil se alguém sugerisse o contrário.

Como quando ela começou a atirar "indiretas" a Remus no quarto ano, fazendo comentários óbvios sobre o próximo final de semana em Hogsmeade, perguntando se ele tinha convidado alguém, e ele fingiu não entendê-las de propósito. Desde então ela parecia ter um prazer perverso em deixar Remus desconfortável.

De qualquer forma, pensou ele enquanto rabiscava sua resposta no verso da carta, qualquer lugar seria melhor que sua própria casa.

 _._

\- Então, eu achei que deveria avisar... Lily Evans está vindo.

Marlene, Sirius e James estavam tomando o café da manhã na enorme cozinha dos McKinnon. Ela deliberadamente desviou os olhos para sua torrada, sob a pretensão de passar mais uma camada de geleia, para que James pudesse engasgar com seu suco sem se sentir constrangido. E, - na mosca - ela mal tinha acabado a frase quando houve um som estrangulado do outro lado da mesa. Marlene e Sirius fingiram não perceber.

\- Eu pensei que ela ainda estivesse se escondendo de toda a Grifinória...? – Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Marlene deu de ombros.

\- É, eu achei que alguém deveria acordá-la antes que fosse tarde demais. Nós _somos_ , afinal, a casa dela e é injusto nos punir por causa daquele merdinha do Snape.

Sirius sorriu.

\- Fico feliz por você ter tomado conta da situação, ou então eu seria obrigado a dar uma sacudida naquela garota logo no começo do semestre.

James continuava em silêncio. Marlene arriscou uma olhada na direção dele – ele não havia desviado os olhos da comida, embora tivesse parado de comer.

\- James?

Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, suas sobrancelhas erguidas levemente em uma expressão de interesse educado e casual que teria funcionado com qualquer um. Exceto Marlene, e muito menos Sirius.

\- Está tudo bem por você? – continuou Lene.

\- Claro, Lene. – ele sorriu levemente – Eu só estou surpreso. Como o Sirius disse, era difícil ver a Lily socializando nos últimos meses... Eu estou... hã – pigarro – feliz que ela está saindo das sombras.

Marlene sorriu pra ele, fingindo engolir a resposta.

\- Ótimo, então. O pessoal deve chegar pouco antes do almoço, o que vocês querem fazer pra passar o tempo?

Sirius se lançou em uma enxurrada de sugestões – a maioria delas envolvendo o risco de quebrar um osso ou perder as orelhas – e Marlene ria e lhe atirava uvas passas a cada sugestão idiota. O assunto "Evans" completamente esquecido.

Exceto por James, claro.

Lily estava vindo. Ele não sabia como se sentia a respeito disso, na verdade. De início, quando Lene anunciou a notícia, ele literalmente engasgou de surpresa e animação – era Lily Evans, afinal. Mas então a lembrança daquele dia no lago voltou e ele logo percebeu que a probabilidade de ter sido perdoado durante o verão era mínima – se não completamente nula – e que Lily provavelmente o ignoraria por todo o dia, o que soava muito mais torturante do que se ela gritasse com ele e o azarasse.

Enquanto James sentia pena de si mesmo, Marlene e Sirius decidiram por quadribol – que era, afinal, o que eles sempre acabavam fazendo – e todos rumaram para o jardim, nos fundos da casa, espaçoso o suficiente para servir de campo.

Marlene sempre sabia como deixar tudo mais divertido e era assim com quadribol: toda vez que Sirius defendia as bolas dela, ela o amaldiçoava em uma imitação quase perfeita da Sra. Black. Logo James se permitiu aproveitar o jogo, os pensamentos deprimentes e Lily Evans desaparecendo de sua mente.

.

Mary McDonald era uma bagunça.

Ela falava pelos cotovelos, atropelando tópico atrás de tópico, tropeçando nas pilhas de roupa largadas pelo chão do quarto, berrando pra se fazer ouvir por cima da voz de Cindy Lauper, que saia do toca discos.

Gwenog estava tendo uma enxaqueca.

\- ...Você acha que os Potter fazem ele pagar aluguel?

Gwenog revirou os olhos e mudou de posição na cama de modo a enxergar o rosto de Mary no espelho – ela estava aplicando a maquiagem agora, delineando os enormes olhos castanhos.

\- Mary, qual é! O garoto praticamente vivia na casa deles durante o verão todo mesmo. A única diferença é que agora ele desfez as malas!

\- Legal da parte dos Potter terem o deixado ficar. – murmurou Mary. Gwen assistiu enquanto ela passava camada atrás de camada de rímel, como se ela precisasse de alguma ajuda, com aqueles cílios de boneca.

\- Eu sei que você está cheia de perguntas – começou Gwen, estreitando os olhos para Mary -, mas eu não acho que seja boa ideia mencionar esse assunto. Pelo menos não hoje, ok?

Mary suspirou dramaticamente.

\- Mas você tem que admitir que é tudo muito interessante! Quer dizer, não a parte em que Sirius detesta a família dele, todo mundo sabe _disso_ , mas a parte em que ele simplesmente saiu da casa, ou foi _expulso_! Será que rolou algum tipo de discussão? Foi por isso que o irmão dele voltou pra casa uma semana antes do fim do semestre? Eu odeio ficar no escuro, Gwen! E hoje é a oportunidade perfeita! Vamos estar na casa da Lene, passando algum tempo de qualidade juntos, a atmosfera vai estar perfeitamente íntima!

\- Mary, eu fiquei sabendo por acidente! Eu te disse, eu tentei mandar uma carta pra Grimmauld Place e recebi uma réplica do Regulus, dizendo pra não mandar mais corujas pra lá e que eu podia encontrar Sirius na casa dos Potter agora. Não foi ele quem me contou, foi o irmão dele! Eu não acho que James ou Sirius estejam prontos pra contar a ninguém ainda, isso é coisa muito pessoal...

\- Menina, você tem sorte ou não tem? – riu Mary.

Gwen franziu a testa.

\- Como assim?

\- Sorte de ter sido o Regulus que recebeu a coruja!

\- Eu sei! – riu Gwen – A Sra. Black teria me mandado um feitiço!

Mary agora estava escovando os cabelos com uma mão e enrolando as mechas com a varinha na outra. Era doloroso de assistir, Gwen estava ficando zonza com todas as multitarefas.

\- Você não acha que está tentando demais? – resmungou ela, o cenho franzido.

Mary sorriu sem se abalar. Finalizando o último cacho com um floreio.

\- Não, não acho. Como nós acabamos de discutir, o dia de hoje envolve a presença de Sirius Black e quando se trata dele, eu pareço nunca tentar o bastante.

Gwen fingiu não notar a nota de ressentimento na voz de Mary. Tendo estado em ambos os círculos feminino e masculino do agora sexto ano da Grifinória, ela tinha estado a par, durante todo o quinto ano, dos boatos envolvendo Mary e Sirius e não estava a fim de discutir o assunto nem mais um pouco. Se Mary queria continuar se humilhando, que o fizesse.

\- Então acho que já vamos indo.

Gwen assentiu e elas saíram do quarto, se despedindo rapidamente da Sra. McDonald na sala de estar.

Na calçada, ambas esticaram o braço da varinha – recolhendo-o logo em seguida, pra não correr o risco de tê-lo amputado pelo enorme ônibus roxo que praticamente brotou do chão no meio fio.

\- Eu odeio essa joça... – resmungou Gwen enquanto elas embarcavam.

A viagem foi agradavelmente permeada pelo choro de duas crianças no segundo andar, um bruxo de idade tagarelando com a janela ao lado de Mary e um hematoma – gigante, ela podia apostar – na nádega direita de Gwen, de quando ela caiu da cadeira graças a uma lombada particularmente grande.

Gwen praticamente pulou pra fora quando o ônibus estacionou na estrada de cascalho que levava à casa dos McKinnon e logo voltou à ativa com um enorme estampido. A casa se erguia à frente delas, depois do gramado bem cuidado - uma construção de pedras aparentes e janelas gigantes, com uma enorme varanda dando a volta na casa. Nos fundos, Mary sabia, havia um jardim, uma piscina e uma área gramada que Marlene utilizava quase exclusivamente para quadribol.

\- Ah, meu deslumbramento com famílias puro-sangue não tem fim. – suspirou Gwen, dramaticamente. Mary riu.

\- Eu tinha esquecido... Você nunca veio aqui, né?

Gwen deu de ombros, preferindo não falar sobre sua óbvia falta de interesse na McKinnon. Elas nunca tinham sido próximas, Gwen não sabia por que e não era como se se importasse muito.

Quando elas alcançaram a varanda, antes que Mary pudesse bater, a porta se abriu com um estampido e Arthur e Clara praticamente voaram pra fora, a menina agarrando a cintura de Mary com força. Ambos estavam berrando.

\- Eu vi primeiro! Viu, eu disse que tinha gente vindo!

-Lene, é a Mary!

Gwen assistiu enquanto Mary se abaixava para beijar os gêmeos e os abraçar. A garotinha não parava de rir. Gwen tinha ouvido, é claro, a respeito dos gêmeos, Arthur e Clara. Gwen esperava duas réplicas de Marlene – de pele clara e cabelo castanho – e se surpreendeu com as duas crianças bronzeadas e loiras. Quando Mary parou de distribuir beijos, os dois finalmente notaram Gwen.

\- Oh, me desculpe, Gwen. – disse Mary, se levantando – Estes são Arthur e Clara; essa é Gwenog, nós dividimos o dormitório em Hogwarts.

Ambos ofereceram a Gwen o mesmo sorriso simpático. Clara tinha duas janelinhas nos dentes superiores. Gwen devolveu o sorriso, se sentindo tímida de repente.

\- Oh, e aí, gente! – Marlene vinha descendo o corredor (enorme, como todo o resto da casa), sorrindo e com as bochechas coradas. Seu rabo de cavalo desgrenhado e calças de ioga não a deixavam menos parecida com uma modelo _petit_.

Elas se cumprimentaram e trocaram cordialidades até os gêmeos começarem a ficar impacientes e insistirem para entrar. Marlene as conduziu até a sala de estar e lhes disse para ficar a vontade.

\- Eu vou buscar meus garotinhos!

Enquanto Mary verificava o reflexo num dos muitos espelhinhos de bolsa, Gwen observava a decoração trouxa, evidentemente muito cara, com os mais sutis vestígios de magia. Havia fotografias acima da lareira enorme e de pedras brancas reluzentes: uma dos gêmeos bebês, uma do casamento dos McKinnon e outra de Marlene gargalhando, sentada ao pé de uma árvore de natal. Fora isso, havia tapetes com temas asiáticos, uma estante de cerejeira com livros de capa dura – daqueles que não se sabe o título até se abrir. Uma janela gigante dava para o gramado da frente e a estrada mais adiante, iluminando a sala toda com o sol de verão.

\- Jonesy! – James atacou Gwen por trás, envolvendo-a num abraço de urso suado. Ela soltou um guincho de protesto, mas riu.

Sirius entrou logo em seguida, também suado e vermelho, com o cabelo jogado pra trás. Ele ainda carregava sua vassoura quando abraçou Gwen. Obviamente, os três estiveram jogando quadribol de manhã.

Mary tinha se levantado do sofá com a entrada dos meninos e cumprimentara James à distância ("Eca! Você está grudando!"), mas Sirius, apesar dos protestos da garota, a agarrou pela cintura.

\- Há quanto tempo, McDonald! – ela berrava, prendendo-a em seus braços, enquanto Mary guinchava e tentava não tocar nele.

\- Sai de mim, Black! Você está encharcado de suor!

Gwen e James reviraram os olhos. Marlene simplesmente ergueu as sobrancelhas antes de anunciar que estava muito lotado lá dentro – ignorando o fato de que a sala era imensa e dificilmente estava abarrotada com apenas cinco pessoas nela – e que deviam ir lá pra fora. Todos a seguiram, obedientemente.

.

Literalmente algumas horas depois de ter enviado sua resposta, confirmado sua presença na casa de Lene no sábado, Lily recebeu um bilhete apressado de – e ela era a última pessoa de quem Lily esperaria receber correspondência, exceto talvez pelos Marotos – Ângela Irwingwood.

Surpresa, Lily alimentou a coruja cinza azulada e de aparência levemente maluca de Angela enquanto lia o bilhete, rabiscado em caligrafia caprichosa, no qual Ângela pedia "pelo amor de Deus", que Lily a acompanhasse até os McKinnon no sábado, porque ela se sentiria intimidada demais se tivesse que ir sozinha.

Lily riu aliviada e respondeu afirmativamente, achando que ela própria podia usar a companhia, já que tinha estado um feixe de nervos no fim do ano letivo, deixando Hogwarts sem se despedir apropriadamente de quase ninguém e receando que seus amigos fossem censurá-la por isso agora.

Foi assim que Lily Evans e Ângela Irwingwood se encontraram juntas de pé no gramado da frente dos McKinnon, depois de uma viagem estranhamente silenciosa no carro dos pais de Lily.

Depois que os Evans e Lily se despediram, eles partiram com o carro, deixando-as sozinhas, olhando para a massiva construção de tijolos.

\- Cara, isso parece o antigo internato em que eu passei o ensino fundamental. – comentou Ângela, as sobrancelhas loiras erguidas – Merda, talvez seja até maior.

Lily riu. Ela gostava de Ângela, embora não fossem próximas. Fez uma nota mental para passar mais tempo com ela este ano.

\- Vamos, vamos tocar a campainha e ver qual dos dois chega à porta primeiro. – riu Lily.

\- Qual dos dois? – perguntou Ângela.

\- Os gêmeos. – respondeu Lily enquanto elas subiam os degraus da varanda.

Ângela logo descobriu de quem Lily falava. Clara chegou primeiro. Os gêmeos as conduziram ao jardim dos fundos onde, de acordo com Arthur, Lene e os outros estavam jogando quadribol.

A menção do jogo fez Lily revirar os olhos, ao que os gêmeos riram, mas Ângela sentiu uma pontada no estômago. Ela nunca havia visitado seus colegas de casa durante as férias e não era como se tivesse outros amigos a quem visitar. De repente se sentiu muito fora do lugar, inadequada, sem saber como se portar. Ela teria que jogar também? Só de pensar em subir numa vassoura, Ângela ficava tonta!

Elas saíram para a varanda, de onde imediatamente avistaram os pontinhos riscando o céu com as vassouras, a goles voando de um para o outro. Lily fez sombra nos olhos com as mãos, para melhor identificar os jogadores e Ângela a imitou.

\- Oh, ótimo! Toda a trupe reunida. – resmungou Lily. Ângela a olhou inquisitivamente, mas Lily deu de ombros, como quem diz "deixa pra lá".

Sirius, Peter, Remus e, é claro, James Potter, estavam lá em cima, assim como Gwen e Marlene. Nenhum deles as tinha visto ainda, entretidos no jogo, mas Mary McDonald estava sentada a uma mesa de jardim, sob um guarda sol amarelo, e as viu imediatamente.

\- Ah, eu achei mesmo ter ouvido a campainha! Aí está você Lils! – ela guinchou, alto o suficiente para o som alcançar o gramado do jogo...

Onde o coração de James Potter deu uma vacilada e logo depois voltou a bater com força, enquanto ele virava a cabeça pra ver a cabeleira vermelha reluzindo no sol lá embaixo, cuja dona era esmagada num abraço de Mary McDonald.

* * *

 **n/a: OH MEU DEUS há quanto tempo não posto nada aqui tô tão feliz e animada pra essa fic vocês não têm noção o que acharam de capítulo fiquei com medo de ter ficado muito sério juro que não vai ser assim vou manter meu bom humor de todas as fics é só esperar pra ver nossa fiquei até sem fôlego...**

 **De verdade agora, esse é meu projeto de fic mais ambicioso e sobre o qual eu estou mais animada! Espero que vocês curtam.**

 **P.S.: Beijo pra você que percebeu as sutis referências aos Beatles no capítulo (tem duas)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquele Em Que Não Usamos Vestes**

 **(ou "Capítulo Obrigatório no Trem")**

 **.**

" _A jornada de mil milhas começa com o primeiro passo" – Lao Tzu_

 **.**

O aviso de Sirius veio tarde demais. O balaço veio rapidíssimo.

James não teve tempo nem mesmo de se virar antes de a bola acertá-lo em cheio na cabeça. Gwen e Remus, que estavam mais perto, evitaram que ele caísse de sua vassoura direto pra grama lá embaixo.

Todos aterrissaram ansiosos e nervosos, formando um bolo de gente e vassoura em torno do injuriado, enquanto James, mortificado e nervoso, repetia que estava bem, apesar da marca roxa em sua têmpora esquerda.

\- Oh, meu Deus! – Ângela, do outro lado do gramado, fora a única a perceber o ocorrido.

Lily e Mary se desenrolaram de seu abraço, a segunda só agora reparando na presença de Ângela.

\- Oh, oi Ângela eu nem tinha...

\- Acho que James levou um balaço na cabeça! – Ângela começou a correr para o gramado.

Mary e Lily a seguiram, ainda confusas, mas percebendo que algo havia acontecido por causa das vozes se erguendo. Lily ouviu claramente, na voz de Marlene "Oh, por Merlin, isso está _feio_!" e, ao se aproximarem mais, resmungos aborrecidos.

Remus que estava meio fora do círculo, se virou quando elas chegaram.

\- Oi, Ângela. – eles apertaram as mãos. Remus sempre tinha sido gentil com Ângela, mesmo quando todos os outros a achavam esquisita demais pra se ter por perto. – Oi, Lily, bom ver você. – ele adicionou relutante.

Lily sorriu timidamente. Estava surpresa ao descobrir que não se sentia brava. Não queria ser a ranzinza da festa e Remus sempre foi legal, afinal. O garoto pareceu perceber que não havia chance de ela gritar com ele ou o que quer que estivesse esperando que ela fizesse, e relaxou visivelmente.

James ouvia, às suas costas, os suaves "ois" e "olás" de Lily, em resposta à esfuziante recepção de seus colegas – eles estiveram todos ansiosos por notícias nas férias. Ele estava feliz que ela tivesse saído do confinamento, mas dolorosamente constrangido com as circunstâncias de seu aparecimento.

É claro que ele tinha quase sido decapitado na frente dela! Era demais pedir um encontro decente – um cenário em que ele parecesse descolado, até mesmo majestoso em sua vassoura, desviando de todos os balaços de Gwen, marcando ponto atrás de ponto quando Lily chegasse e fosse forçada a admitir que ele era o melhor jogador que ela já vira. E o mais gato também.

Ao invés disso ele tinha um galo e uma bolsa de gelo que Lene tinha tirado de algum lugar nos minutos seguintes à queda. Quando os sons de riso e saudação atrás dele começaram a morrer, James, resignando-se com sua posição de perdedor, apertando com força a bolsa de gelo, se virou.

\- Você não está usando vestes.

Lentamente, todos os rostos ao redor se viraram para encará-lo, de cenho franzido. Lily simplesmente ergueu as sobrancelhas e o silêncio que se seguiu foi um dos mais esquisitos da vida de James.

Então Sirius passou o braço pelos ombros de James.

\- Bem, isso confirma a nossa suspeita de concussão.

James lhe deu uma cotovelada, mas todos riram, inclusive Lily. Lene ofereceu suco de abóbora e eles se dirigiram para a mesa de jardim, onde uma jarra e vários copos esperavam, as vassouras já completamente esquecidas no meio do gramado.

Todos se acomodaram nas cadeiras e, em alguns casos, na própria grama, enquanto Lene servia cada um deles um copo cheio de suco de abóbora.

\- Sabe, Lene, você é boa nesse lance de servidão. – comentou Sirius.

Ela atirou uma pedra de gelo nele.

James recusou o suco, ainda comprimindo o galo com o gelo. Sirius dava risadinhas pelo nariz toda vez que olhava na direção do amigo, Remus e Peter ocasionalmente se juntando a ele. James fez seu melhor para ignorá-los.

O que ele podia fazer se aquela fora a primeira coisa a passar pela sua cabeça? Ela _não estava_ usando vestes! Lily estava, na verdade, usando um vestido, que foi o que lhe chamou a atenção, uma vez que ele nunca a vira usando um. O que ela vestia agora era azul celeste, de alcinhas e aqueles babados que meninas adoram no decote. Ficava bem legal nela. O cabelo preso era legal também. James admirava a habilidade manual das garotas para fazer tranças.

\- Qual é a graça? – perguntou Lene.

\- O Prongs, é claro!

James arriscou um olhar na direção de Lily, esperando que ela não estivesse rindo dele também, mas ela parecia alheia aos Marotos, conversando com Mary McDonald por sobre seu copo de suco.

O que não fez muito pra animá-lo, uma vez que confirmava suas suspeitas a respeito de ser ignorando o dia inteiro.

.

Eles sentaram no jardim por um tempo, bebendo água e suco de abóbora e principalmente falando sobre como havia sido o verão de cada um até agora. Mesmo com a correspondência constante, eles perceberam que havia muito pra se contar e que Mary McDonald nunca deixaria a conversa morrer, contribuindo aqui e ali com notícias de outros colegas de Hogwarts.

Cada vez que Mary erguia a voz para comentar animadamente sobre a perna quebrada de Oliver Abott e a nova madrasta de Sophia Leminski – "Uma trouxa! Imaginem o trabalho que o pai dela teve pra explicar _tudo_!" -, ela se erguia na cadeira e dava uma olhada geral na turma, de modo a ter certeza de que _todos_ estavam atentos.

Sirius fingia não perceber o modo como o olhar dela se demorava na direção dele. Não que ele não gostasse da atenção. Na verdade, alguns meses atrás, a esta altura da manhã ele já estaria flertando com ela – Mary sempre fora boa "distração", mas ele não estava com humor para as gracinhas dela no momento.

E isso podia ou não ter algo a ver com Marlene McKinnon.

\- Eu vou arrumar a sala de jantar pra podermos comer. – Lene se ergueu da cadeira – Vai levar só alguns minutos, fiquem à vontade. – ela fez uma reverência debochada.

\- Você quer alguma ajuda? – ofereceu Ângela, timidamente.

Marlene piscou algumas vezes, surpresa, mas se recuperou rapidamente.

\- Seria bom, obrigada.

Mary se juntou a elas e as três fizeram seu caminho até a porta dos fundos enquanto os outros as assistiram ir por um momento.

\- Então, Lily... – começou Remus, cautelosamente - Vou entender se não quiser falar a respeito disso... Ahn... Eu te mandei algumas cartas durante o verão...

James olhou para Sirius e Peter, uma pergunta clara em seus olhos, mas os amigos pareciam tão surpresos quanto ele.

-... Você... Você não respondeu...

Lily assistiu enquanto as bochechas de Remus ficavam cor-de-rosa e enquanto os outros garotos se entreolhavam confusos. O fato de os Marotos não saberem a respeito das cartas a deixava aliviada – ela secretamente desconfiava de que fosse tudo um plano de James, pra conseguir algumas respostas dela – e se sentiu horrível por não haver respondido.

\- Sinto muito, Remus. – ela interrompeu a gagueira e sorriu levemente para o garoto – Eu não estive com humor pra cartas nesse verão.

\- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, dessa vez soando muito menos nervoso, mais parecido consigo mesmo.

Sua genuína preocupação fez Lily se sentir mais culpada por tê-lo ignorado e a todo mundo.

\- Eu estou bem agora. Sinto muito mesmo por não ter respondido.

Foi a vez de Remus sorrir.

\- Eu não esperava uma resposta, não realmente. Tinha receio a respeito de um berrador...

Lily riu.

\- Obrigada por se preocupar. – ela bebeu o suco, sem graça.

Remus sorriu timidamente em resposta e ambos desviaram os olhares um do outro, de repente conscientes das outras pessoas em volta.

James se sentia um babaca, pra variar. Por que _ele_ não tinha pensado em escrever pra ela? Era a coisa óbvia a se fazer. Pelo que ele tinha entendido, todos os outros amigos de Lily haviam escrito pra ela, mesmo sem esperar uma resposta. _Remus_ tinha escrito pra ela e ele nem tinha uma coruja! Provavelmente ele se dera o trabalho de pedir emprestado o animal de alguém!

É claro que, tivesse ele escrito alguma coisa, _sua_ resposta provavelmente seria um berrador.

Mesmo assim, esse pequeno momento entre os dois – que Gwen e os outros Marotos fingiram não perceber, embora isso fosse ridículo uma vez que todos estavam no mesmo lugar e nenhum deles era surdo – em que Lily parecia genuinamente grata, fez James querer ter sido mais atencioso.

E ele estava meio enciumado também, mas esse não é o ponto.

Gwenog virou os dois cubos de gelo restantes em seu copo na boca e os mastigou. Ela estava tentando não pensar em Lily e Remus ou o que quer que pudesse ter acontecido entre eles. Eles nunca tinham sido mais do que apenas cordiais um com o outro na escola e Lily até havia gritado com ele algumas vezes por causa de "coisas de maroto", mas Gwen não podia deixar de pensar que, fosse ela no lugar de Lily, Remus provavelmente não teria se incomodado.

.

Enquanto punham a mesa, Mary continuava a murmurar pequenos boatos que ouvira durante as férias – alguns inventados por ela mesma, como Marlene sabia muito bem. De vez em quando, Lene encontrava o olhar de Ângela e revirava os olhos, sorrindo. Ângela devolvia o sorriso, hesitante.

Era muito estar entre a "panelinha" – primeiro Lily e agora Marlene. Não que as garotas não fossem sempre educadas – exceto por Mary, que tinha tendência a ser meio brusca -, mas nunca haviam sido particularmente amigáveis com ela. Ângela sabia que ela mesma havia criado essa parede invisível entre si e as outras meninas. De alguma forma, sempre tivera dificuldade pra se ver fazendo "parte" de algo, principalmente algo tão grandioso quanto Hogwarts. Então ela se contentava em ser uma espectadora. Mas havia algo de reconfortante em ser bem-vinda, ela tinha que admitir.

As garotas terminaram a tarefa bem rapidamente e Mary e Ângela se sentaram à mesa enquanto Lene foi chamar os outros. Quando estavam todos acomodados, começaram a refeição sem perder tempo.

Depois do almoço todos dispersaram, a atmosfera adquirira aquele ar deliciosamente preguiçoso pós refeição, perfeito para sonecas na grama ou xadrez na varanda.

James podia ver Lily arrancando a grama com os dedos, distraidamente. Se ele queria falar com ela, essa era a hora perfeita. Ela estava sozinha, afastada do campo de audição de todos, parecendo meio fora de órbita, mas sem nenhum sinal de irritação. Ele só precisaria descer alguns degraus de onde estava na varanda e se sentar ao lado dela, na sombra.

Mas então, quantas vezes ele já pegara Lily de bom humor e, de alguma forma, conseguira deixá-la maluca de raiva? Mais do que ele gostaria de admitir.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram. James sustentou o olhar, apreensivo, mas Lily não parecia brava – só cansada. Ele queria perguntar o que havia de errado, mas ela provavelmente o enxotaria.

Lily sabia que James queria ir até ela. Também soube, ao ver seus ombros ligeiramente caídos, que ele não iria se levantar porque tinha certeza de que iria ser rejeitado. Há alguns meses essa seria uma previsão mais do que apurada. Entretanto, Lily não tinha mais certeza se tinha saco pra continuar com essa hostilidade toda.

Num gesto que surpreendeu até a ela mesma, Lily levantou. Limpou a grama do vestido e caminhou até James, hesitante. Hesitava porque até algumas horas atrás, só de pensar em vê-lo seu sangue fervia de raiva e porque, honestamente, não sabia o que diriam um ao outro.

As sobrancelhas de James se ergueram ao vê-la se aproximar. Ele se aprumou instintivamente no lugar. Lily não pôde evitar o sorriso ao notar.

\- Ei. – ela parou de pé ao lado dele, que teve de erguer a cabeça para enxergá-la. O sol formava um halo em volta do cabelo ruivo, como se ela fosse uma imagem de um sonho, e a sombra dela pairava sobre ele.

James realmente queria que ela se sentasse.

\- Ei. - ele desviou os olhos para seus pés. Suas unhas estavam pintadas em diferentes tons de roxo, alternando entre as unhas. – Gostei da pedicure.

Lily riu de leve.

\- Combinam com seu hematoma.

James fez careta.

\- Desculpa. – ela se sentou ao lado dele.

\- Tudo bem. Está muito feio? – ele tirou a bolsa de gelo do caminho, de modo que ela pudesse dar uma boa olhada.

\- Não muito. – mas ela desviou os olhos rapidamente.

\- Ah, tão mal assim?

Ela riu mais uma vez e franziu o nariz, voltando a olhar pra ele.

\- Bem horrível.

\- Ah!

James não sabia se estava se sentindo feliz consigo mesmo por tê-la feito rir (duas vezes!), sem graça por este ter sido o mais próximo que já esteve dela – seus ombros quase se tocando -, ou mortificado por isso estar acontecendo justo quando ele tinha quase perdido a cabeça. Talvez todas as anteriores.

Lily deu uma segunda olhada no hematoma. Merlin, como aquilo estava feio! Continuou a encarar seu perfil por alguns instantes, até que ele virou a cabeça para olhá-la, novamente cobrindo o machucado com a bolsa térmica.

\- Você está bem?

Ela sabia que James estava se referindo à sua "retirada" durante o verão. Eles não tinham contato algum um com o outro na escola, que dirá fora dela, mas ela sabia que ele sabia a respeito por causa de Lene. A Lily de algumas semanas atrás lhe diria para cuidar da própria vida e deixar a dela em paz. Mas a Lily de agora simplesmente se surpreendia com o fato de James Potter, de todas as pessoas, atrever-se a falar sobre Severus e o "incidente".

\- Na verdade, sim. – ela respondeu, e foi sincera. – Não foi nada tão trágico quanto você possa ter ouvido. Eu simplesmente... Não me sentia com humor pra falar com todo mundo a respeito. Queria ficar sozinha.

James assentiu. Lily descansou o queixo nas mãos.

Ele decidiu deixá-la em paz esse ano, pois parecia a coisa certa a fazer.

Ela decidiu ser mais flexível com ele esse ano, pois parecia a coisa certa a fazer.

Eles não conversaram mais durante aquele verão.

Durante o próximo seriam melhores amigos.

.

O resto do verão passou sem muitos incidentes para James. Ele e Sirius passavam os dias jogando cartas ou quadribol. Peter e Remus visitavam a mansão esporadicamente, para trabalhar nos rascunhos do que prometia ser o melhor projeto dos Marotos até o presente – depois de se tornaram animagos, claro. Mas eles ainda estavam muito longe de qualquer progresso com o "mapa mágico" e, mais com mais frequência do que não, acabavam jogando odds on* ou se embriagando. Às vezes, as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Eles fizeram suas compras escolares juntos, como de costume – exceto por Peter, que mantinha a tradição de fazê-lo com sua mãe desde o primeiro ano, apesar das incessantes piadas dos marotos – e, antes que qualquer um deles percebesse, Kings Cross chegara e mais uma vez eles se encontraram em um compartimento no trem.

Durante os primeiros vinte minutos de viagem Peter conseguiu cochilar – em tempo recorde, comentou Remus, geralmente ele levava pelo menos uns quarenta minutos pra apagar – e James começou um mimimi inspirado sobre como era injusto que, agora que ele era capitão do time, o melhor apanhador tivesse se graduado.

\- Quer dizer, o cara era uma lenda! Ele era um bastardo, claro, mas um bastardo _talentoso_. E eu _preciso_ ganhar a copa este ano...

Sirius riu pelo nariz.

\- E você ainda tem aquela aposta estúpida!

\- Que aposta? – perguntou Remus abrindo sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada (James sempre trazia algumas para a viagem), James e Sirius já tinham as suas.

\- Era primavera de 1977... – James revirou os olhos enquanto Sirius gesticulava dramaticamente -... último jogo da temporada: Lufa-lufa versus Grifinória. Apesar dos meus maiores esforços...

\- Ah, tá bom!

-Quieto, James. Apesar dos maiores esforços deste que vos fala, Grifinória perde o jogo e a Copa. Minutos depois, no vestiário, James Potter se encontra chorando...

\- _Sirius._

-... e reclamando. Daniel Bell, outro artilheiro, aproxima-se e tenta consolá-lo. James se lança num discurso ridículo sobre como Pecker não era capaz de administrar o time e que se ele, Potter, fosse capitão a Grifinória teria ganhado o campeonato.

Remus soltou um "oh", começando a entender onde Sirius queria chegar e ambos compartilharam risinhos de deboche.

\- É aí que se baseia a aposta, Moony, meu caro. Entre James e Bell. E, acredite, é a coisa _mais estupida_ que James já fez na vida. – Remus se virou para James, sobrancelhas erguidas.

James evitou o olhar dos outros, emburrado. A cabeça de Peter continuava caindo em seu ombro a cada dez segundos, então ele a enfeitiçou de modo que ela ficasse suspensa, balançando apenas levemente, como um balão. Finalmente, ele não pôde evitar mais o olhar dos outros – e as risadinhas de Sirius já estavam lhe dando nos nervos.

\- Eu apostei três galeões...

\- Ah, isso nem é tão...

-... e meu título de capitão do time. – suspiro.

\- _Ah._

Nesse momento, Peter resmungou alguma coisa em seu sono e os três garotos beberem as cervejas amanteigadas simultaneamente. James desolado, os outros dois ainda risonhos. Remus sentia um pouco de pena – isso era uma coisa tão típica de James, agir num impulso, tentar provar que ele podia fazer mais e melhor do que qualquer um. Ele nem sabia se James podia de fato renunciar o título de capitão – nunca ouvira falar de nada parecido -, mas McGonnagal teria um ataque cardíaco se descobrisse que seu melhor jogador estava arriscando tão ridiculamente o título.

Houve um movimento no corredor do lado de fora, risadinhas e resmungos de garota e, em alguns segundos, Marlene e Mary enfiaram as cabeças pra dentro do compartimento. Remus ergueu sua garrafa como saudação.

\- Senhoritas.

Ambas entraram e se sentaram – Mary ao lado de James e Marlene no chão, aos pés de Sirius, já tirando o casaco e o cachecol, se fazendo confortável.

\- Lene, querida, eu sei que minha presença te intimida, mas você é livre pra se sentar ao meu lado quando quiser. – riu Sirius, apontando para o espaço vazio no banco à sua esquerda.

\- Oh, você é muito gentil, Black, mas eu achei que Lily ia preferir até mesmo a sua presença intimidante ao chão imundo do compartimento.

\- Você não precisa continuar sendo extra legal comigo, Lene, eu não vou fugir. – Lily fechou a porta atrás de si, tentando evitar parecer desconfortável. Ela nunca havia estado no compartimento dos marotos antes e era cem por cento tão estranho estar ali quanto ela havia imaginado.

\- Depois do verão passado eu não quero correr riscos.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas continuou de pé, incerta, suas costas para a porta. Ela sabia que ter vindo aqui não era uma boa ideia e ela o havia dito quando Marlene sugeriu a "visita", mas suas amigas – Lene, que passava todos os verões com os marotos sabe-se desde quando – e Mary – que nunca se sentia intimidada por nada nem ninguém – insistiram que, se ela conseguiu passar um dia inteiro com eles no verão, podia muito bem passar umas horas no mesmo compartimento de trem.

Só agora lhe ocorria o quão sufocante pode ser um compartimento com sete pessoas.

Enfim, decidindo que já havia recebido olhares divertidos suficientes de todo mundo ali – exceto Peter, deus o abençoe, no sétimo sono – Lily se sentou ao lado de Sirius e prontamente se pôs a encarar o vidro.

\- Ok, isso não foi nem um pouco estranho. – resmungou Mary.

Peter murmurou algo e os marotos beberam as cervejas ao mesmo tempo. James passou uma para cada uma das garotas, cuidadosamente evitando contato visual com Lily. Ele concluiu que se não chamasse atenção pra si mesmo Lily não sairia correndo dali, como sua expressão indicava que ela queria fazer.

\- Então, sobre o que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Mary.

\- Quadribol. – os garotos e Lene responderam, a garota revirando os olhos.

\- Isso é tão estranhamente mundano vindo do grupo que deveria ser o mais imprevisível de Hogwarts.

\- Ah, sim, Evans, discutir a respeito do esporte mais famoso do mundo _bruxo_ , o qual se joga montado em _vassouras_ e perseguindo bolas _encantadas_... Tão _mundano_ da nossa parte!

Os outros riram e Lily tentou lançar a Sirius um olhar irritado, embora ela também estivesse rindo.

\- Eu só quis dizer que nós poderíamos entrar na cabine de quaisquer garotos nesse trem e o assunto seria o mesmo.

\- É aí que você se engana, flor. Aposto que Avery e Mulciber estão discutindo quantos centímetros constituem, tecnicamente, um pênis pequeno.

Mary fez uma careta. Peter resmungou, sua cabeça balançando de um lado pro outro, e os marotos beberam, terminando suas cervejas simultaneamente.

\- Ok, o que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou Mary.

\- Ah, é só força do hábito. – respondeu Remus. – Wormtail é geralmente o primeiro a cair de sono nas festas, então fizemos um jogo em que bebemos toda vez que ele resmunga enquanto dorme. É mais divertido com firewhiskey, mas decidimos há alguns anos que era muito arriscado ficar bêbados no trem.

\- Vocês já ficaram bêbados no trem? – perguntou Mary enquanto Lily perguntava "Há quanto tempo vocês bebem?!".

Os garotos deram de ombros, evasivamente.

\- Agora, me diz, como é que esse tipo de pessoa consegue cinco "O"s nos NOMs? – resmungou Lene.

\- Ah, Lene, inveja não te cai bem – riu James.

\- Você conseguiu cinco "O"s?

\- E dois "E"s, acredite ou não, Evans. – exclamou Sirius – O bastardo!

James corou enquanto Lily o encarava de boca aberta. Eles fizeram contato visual.

\- Parabéns.

\- Isso é ridículo, eu não consegui nenhum "O" – suspirou Mary – E ainda consegui um "T" em poções!

\- Pelo menos você não precisa mais lidar com o Slughorn. Ele pode ser meio... Intenso, às vezes.

\- Lils, você tá brincando? O cara te adora! E você ainda vai àqueles encontros estúpidos do clubinho dele! Eu ia adorar se um professor me puxasse o saco como ele faz com você!

\- Espera, você vai a esses negócios? – James ergueu às sobrancelhas.

Lily deu de ombros.

\- Eu gosto de ter crédito com os professores e, além disso, eu sou nascida trouxa, preciso desses contatos pra conseguir um emprego quando sair da escola. O mundo fora de Hogwarts não está muito receptivo pra gente como eu no momento...

\- Ei! Ouviram isso? – interrompeu Peter.

Houve alguns ruídos surdos no corredor e vozes exaltadas e então, um lampejo e gritos. James e Sirius se lançaram imediatamente pra fora – os outros seguiram. Do lado de fora, um garoto de não mais de 13 anos estava caído aos pés de dois outros garotos mais velhos, empunhando varinhas.

\- Ei! Que diabos...?! – gritou Sirius.

Os dois atacantes deram uma olhada pra trás e ao vê-los saíram em disparada, tropeçando um no outro no espaço apertado do corredor. Lily e Mary correram para o garoto machucado enquanto Sirius e James sacavam suas próprias varinhas. Antes que eles pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, Remus atingira ambos os bullies com um _tarantalegra_.

\- E não pensem que vou esquecer seus rostos horrorosos! Assim que chegarmos a Hogwarts é detenção na certa pra vocês dois! – ele berrou enquanto os garotos – quintanistas, eles perceberam - cambaleavam pra longe.

Quando todos o encararam em um silêncio de susto e admiração, Remus corou e deu de ombros.

\- Odeio bullies.

\- O que fizeram com ele? – perguntou Sirius, apontando para o garotinho.

\- Acho que só queriam assustá-lo. _Enervate_.

\- Ei, você não é o irmão da Susan? – perguntou Mary.

O garoto abriu os olhos hesitantemente, piscou algumas vezes e afagou a cabeça que provavelmente tinha batido ao cair no chão.

\- Vocês são da minha casa...

\- Você quer que te levemos até a Susan? – É claro que ele era irmão de Susan, notou Lily, eles tinham o mesmo cabelo loiro e as sardas. Também explicava o motivo do ataque: Susan era nascida trouxa. Ela e Mary o ajudaram a se levantar.

\- Não, eu tô legal – ele ajeitou as vestes e a gravata sem encontrar o olhar dos alunos mais velhos – Por favor, não contem pra ela, ela vai ficar preocupada e encher meu saco. Eu sei me cuidar!

\- Não brinca. – murmurou Sirius. Lene o acotovelou nas costelas.

\- Podemos pelo menos te levar de volta ao seu compartimento? – Lily se sentia ansiosa só de pensar que esse garotinho (tudo bem, ele nem devia ser tão novinho assim, mas ela não queria saber) ia voltar a andar por aí sozinho. Ele tinha sido atacado e o ano letivo nem começara!

\- Ele disse que está bem, Evans. – cortou James – Ele sabe se cuidar!

O garoto corou violentamente ao encontrar o olhar de James. É claro, pensou Lily, rolando os olhos, Potter era um tipo de herói para os jovens grifinórios, ela devia ter sabido.

\- Qual é o seu nome, aliás?

\- Lucas Armstrong.

\- Então, Lucas, você joga quadribol, porque eu honestamente podia usar alguma ajuda no meu time esse ano... – James riu enquanto passava o braço pelos ombros de Lucas, guiando-o ao longo do corredor.

\- Um pouco, na verdade – eles ouviram Lucas dizer enquanto os dois se afastavam – A Susan joga pela casa dela e ela tem me ensinado desde o primeiro ano...

\- Vocês viram o que ele acabou de fazer? – perguntou Lily, chocada.

James estava "escoltando" Lucas até sua cabine sem ferir o ego do garoto e sem soar condescendente – como ela. Remus sorriu.

\- Ele _é_ um cara legal, sabe. Você não precisa soar tão surpresa.

Lily corou, mas replicou mesmo assim:

\- É, bem, me perdoe se eu parecer meio cética depois do que aconteceu ano passado.

\- Acredite no que quiser, amor – bocejou Sirius – Agora vamos voltar pra dentro porque eu preciso de uma soneca.

* * *

 **N/A: Capítulozinho obrigatório no trem, espero que não tenha ficado muito arrastado (me deixem saber,please) - no próximo já estamos Hogwarts e as coisas ficam mais agitadas.**

 **(P.S.: Meu, como é difícil escrever cenas com tanta gente ao mesmo tempo!)**

 **N/B:** Olá! E aqui estamos nós, com mais um capítulo para vocês! Queremos muito saber a opinião de vocês sobre a fanfic. Contem o que vocês acharam nessa mudança de comportamento da Lily e sobre como James foi fofo com Lucas, que tal? Aguardamos muitas reviews, favoritos e alertas. Beijos, Bah.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Só queria agradecer os follows e favorites de vocês :) um obrigada especial ao Fernando Brasil e à Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter pelas reviews - sem esquecer da Bah minha beta desde sempre! Sem mais delongas, ao capítulo!**

* * *

 **Aquele Em Que Fazemos Apostas**

 **(ou "Puta Coincidência")**

 **.**

" _O homem não se preocupa tanto com os problemas reais quanto com suas ansiedades imaginárias sobre os problemas reais"_

\- Epicteto

.

No aniversário de oito anos de Lily, Amelia Jenkins, a garota mais legal da escola, lhe desejou "parabéns" e Lily respondeu "parabéns" ao invés de "obrigada" na frente de toda a terceira série.

As crianças e a professora acharam o ocorrido hilário, mas depois de alguns minutos, todos já tinham superado e seguiram normalmente com suas atividades – como pessoas normais.

Não Lily.

Ela passou três dias se chutando internamente por ter sido tão socialmente inadequada na frente de todos. Anos depois ela ainda não conseguiria se lembrar disso sem corar de vergonha. Quando Lene ouviu a história, achou a coisa mais ridícula Lily ainda se punir por causa de um deslize bonitinho na infância, mas assumiu que isso se devia à "ansiedade exagerada" de Lily.

\- Você se preocupa muito mais com detalhes do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu conheço. Você é ansiosa. – dissera ela.

Lily nunca detestou tanto sua ansiedade como na manhã do primeiro dia de aula do sexto ano.

\- Lily, você não vai comer nada?

Mary estava checando seu reflexo em uma colher distraidamente. Ao seu lado, Lene estava cochilando, seu queixo nas mãos, a ponta do cabelo roçando na geleia à sua frente.

Lily respirou fundo pela bilionésima vez.

\- Ele não seria idiota de tentar se desculpar durante a aula. Não na frente dos colegas.

As três meninas se viraram para a ponta da mesa, onde Angela estava empilhando bolinhos de amora no prato, distraidamente. Lily estava mortificada, naquele estado de choque em que se entra quando se tem a impressao de que leram sua mente. Angela tinha razão a respeito da preocupação de Lily. Ela e Severus sempre haviam sentado juntos nas aulas de poções – sozinhos, na ultima carteira - e Lily estava apavorada com a possibilidade de que Slughorn os fizesse trabalhar juntos novamente.

\- Eu até sentaria com você, Evans – continuou Angela – Mas eu tirei um T no meu exame de poções. O examinador nunca correu nenhum risco _de verdade_ e eu aposto que, nesse ramo, ele já deve ter sido envenenado várias vezes, mas, mesmo assim, Slughorn decidiu me tirar da classe depois do incidente...

As meninas haviam tido experiências suficientes com Angela nas masmorras pra saber que fora uma sábia decisão a do professor.

\- Eu posso dispensar os marotos... – ofereceu Lene. Seu olhos ainda estavam inchados de sono, mas seu olhar era preocupado enquanto ela e Lily seguiam para as masmorras.

\- Não tem problema, Lene, eu sei que você sempre foi louca pra usurpar o lugar do Peter. Eu só preciso me sentar com outra pessoa antes que o Slughorn decida me juntar com os sonserinos e isso não vai ser difícil, aposto que todos os dez corvinais passaram nos NOMs de poções...

Lene deu de ombros. Esse era o seu jeito – relaxada e simples. Lily queria ser capaz de esquecer um assunto segundos depois de mencioná-lo. Mas não. Ela era "ansiosa". O tipo de pessoa que perdia um verão inteiro se preocupando. E nem era como se ela soubesse com o que se preocupava - às vezes ela se preocupava por estar se preocupando!

Uma nuvem de vapor já pairava pela masmorra, o que era no mínimo esquisito, uma vez que a aula nem havia começado. Lily se perguntou se Slughorn não fervia agua num caldeirão antecipadamente para obter o efeito ou algo assim.

Lene tomou seu lugar ao lado de Lupin, James e Sirius de seu outro lado. Lily hesitou à porta, nervosismo tomando conta dela quando percebeu que os corvinais (quatro deles) já tinham se arranjado entre si e conversavam animadamente com o professor. Lily percebeu com horror que o único lugar sobrando era junto aos sonserinos, nas duas primeiras carteiras. Ela localizou, em pânico, a cabeça de Severus, curvada por sobre seu caldeirão vazio.

 _Não, não..._

Lene olhou pra trás, percebendo que Lily ainda não havia encontrado um lugar e depois escaneou a sala rapidamente. Percebendo o problema, ela cutucou Sirius e James. Os dois olharam por sobre o ombro para Lily e James fez menção de ir até ela – ele supôs que eles poderiam convencer Slughorn a deixá-los trabalhar todos juntos, uma vez que os outros alunos estavam separados de acordo com suas casas mesmo.

Lily não percebeu, estava muito horrorizada, aguardando pelo momento em que Slughorn a veria e inevitavelmente a arrastaria para o meio das cobras, quando a porta atrás dela se abriu e alguém se esgueirou para dentro, obviamente tentando não chamar atenção para seu atraso.

\- Ei, Evans. Atrasada também?

Alphonse Hoffman. Lily podia beijá-lo de felicidade!

\- Ei! Não, só estava procurando uma carteira...

\- Legal, podemos sentar aqui. – ele largou a mochila em uma carteira próxima. – Você não se importa de sentar juntos né? Sou o único lufa esse ano...

\- Não, não! – Lily sorriu e tomou seu lugar ao lado dele. Slughorn já tinha começado a falar; as instruções da poção do dia apareciam magicamente no quadro enquanto ele prosseguia com a explicação.

\- Parece que ela não precisa da nossa ajuda, afinal. – sussurrou Sirius.

James esforçou-se pra não parecer incomodado, principalmente ao sentir o olhar de Moony em sua direção. Era melhor assim. Se ele e Lily Evans tivessem que dividir uma carteira nessa aula as chances de explosões provavelmente dobrariam.

James tinha certeza de que para o observador comum ele parecia um retardado, tamanha era força que ele teve que fazer pra não virar o pescoço a cada vez que ouvia a risada de Lily às suas costas. Ele tinha certeza de que uma vez ele ficou vesgo, tentando fixar o olhar apenas em seu caldeirão e não no flerte óbvio acontecendo na fileira de trás.

O pior, é claro, foi ver as ohadelas furtivas de Snape, lá da frente da classe e perceber que eles se encontravam em circunstâncias semelhantes. James queria morrer.

Lily não sabia se era devido ao imenso alívio que sentia por não ter acabado presa com seu ex-melhor amigo, mas de repente, Alphonse Hoffman, com quem ela nunca tinha tido uma conversa de cinco minutos, parecia a pessoa mais interessante do mundo. Ela se pegou rindo das coisas mais ridículas que ele dizia. Como a anedota menos que interessante sobre seu sapo. Lily sempre desconfiou de pessoa que tinham sapos, mas Alphonse (ou Al, como ele sugeriu) fazia parecer quase descolado o fato de ele possuir um anfíbio nojento como animal de estimação.

\- Seu sapo se chama Bowie? Tipo, David Bowie?

Alphonse franziu a testa. Lily riu, percebendo o erro.

\- Você é puro sangue. Claro. David Bowie é um cantor trouxa... Eu sempre tive mania de nomear meus animais de estimação em homenagem às minhas bandas trouxas preferidas. Meu gato se chama Jojo por causa de uma música dos Beatles...

\- Sinto desapontar, mas Bowie foi completamente arbitrário. – riu Alphonse.

Lily deu de ombros.

\- É um nome legal... Pra um sapo.

\- Ah, nem vem! Você é tão preconceituosa, vai se arrepender quando conhecer Bowie, ele é adorável. – ele piscou pra ela, sorrindo de lado.

\- Veremos.

* * *

Naquela noite, no jantar, todos estavam aliviados por ter sobrevivido ao primeiro dia de classes a nível de NIEMs.

\- Eu achei que seria pior, pra ser honesta.

\- Lene, você estava nas mesmas classes que eu? Porque eu tenho certeza de que já temos lição de casa suficiente pra ocupar todas as noites dessa semana... – resmungou Mary.

\- Bom, se você pretende _fazer_ toda a lição eu entendo porque você se sente sobrecarregada...

Lily revirou os olhos.

\- Inacreditável, Lene...

\- McDonald, você faz _Adivinhação_ , também conhecida como a coisa mais fácil do universo! – interferiu James - Essa matéria só te manteria ocupada todas as noites da semana se suas folhas de chá previram umas escapadas com o Sirius.

\- Nem assim – interrompeu Sirius, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente – Estou ocupado até quarta feira, mas poderia te encaixar em algum lugar entre quinta e sábado.

\- Ei, Evans.

Lily se virou, surpresa, para Alphonse. Ele estava corando e mexendo nos cachos castanhos, sem graça, parado de pé atrás dela.

\- Você esqueceu isso comigo. – ele estendeu a pena favorita de Lily.

\- Oh. Obrigada. – Lily estava muito surpresa pra falar qualquer outra coisa, mas Alphonse ficou, aparentemente não querendo ir bora tão cedo. Ela vasculhou o cérebro por alguma coisa pra dizer... – E obrigada de novo por me salvar lá!

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Mary.

\- Alphonse me livrou de um ano inteiro com a minha pessoa menos favorita desse lugar.

Mary e Lene trocaram risinhos.

\- Como um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante! – brincou Lene, fazendo uma vozinha irritante.

Lily revirou os olhos e sorriu para Alphonse, dando de ombros.

\- Desculpe por elas.

Ele tinha ficado mais corado ainda.

\- Bem, te vejo depois.

Quando ele já estava fora de alcance de sua voz, Lily franziu a testa.

\- Eu nem usei minha pena hoje. Era poções, eu nem faço anotações!

Mary e Lene explodiram em gargalhadas e até os marotos – com a óbvia exceção de James – soltaram risinhos. Lily continuava confusa.

\- Meu Merlin, Lily. Ele obviamente roubou a pena. – esclareceu Lene.

\- O que?

A expressão de total e completa ignorância de Lily fez com que James se juntasse aos risonhos, relutantemente é claro. Sirius meneava a cabeça, incrédulo.

\- Lírio, és dona da minha afeição, mas sois _tão_ tapada. O cara obviamente roubou sua pena pra ter uma desculpa pra falar com você.

\- Oh. Mas ele não precisava disso, pode falar comigo quando quiser.

\- É, bem, as pessoas podem ser bem estúpidas quando se trata de gostar de alguém. – soltou James.

\- Você saberia bem disso. – riu Sirius.

Um silêncio no mínimo constrangedor tomou aquela seção da mesa por alguns segundos.

\- Bom, eu usei esse truque várias vezes – começou Mary e, dessa vez, James agradeceu por sua necessidade crônica de ser o centro das atenções – e alguns dos caras nem estavam na mesma classe que eu!

Diante disso todos riram. Lily não poôe evitar notar, porém, que James ainda estava um pouco vermelho nas bochechas e orelhas.

Ela não fazia ideia do que fazer com isso. Ele obviamente tinha gostado dela mais do que ela tinha pensado. Lily costumava achar que sua obsessão em chamá-la pra sair no quinto ano tinha algo a ver com uma aposta – quem, em sã consciência, seria tão inconveniente _de propósito_? -, mas agora ela começava a pensar se não tinha a ver com algo a mais.

Ela não sabia como se sentia a respeito disso.

\- Todos esses pobres garotos, nem viram o que os atingiu e de repente se encontraram nas garras de Mary McDonald.

\- Você sabe que me ama, Sirius.

\- Você sabe que sim. – retrucou o maroto, agitando as sobrancelhas.

Lily e Lene trocaram olhares. Eles todos sabiam que Sirius só estava sendo ele mesmo – flertando com tudo que tem pernas -, mas não era segredo que Mary tinha, bem, um " _tombo_ " por ele. Lily já tinha expressado sua preocupação a respeito disso antes – gostar de Sirius Black não poderia acabar em boa coisa -, mas Mary tinha desdenhado e desconversado.

Lily só esperava que Sirius não acabasse se metendo de verdade com sua amiga. Se isso chegasse a acontecer, não era difícil adivinhar quem acabaria machucado.

* * *

James bateu a porta do dormitório atrás de si.

\- Muito obrigado, Padfoot!

\- O que eu fiz? – Sirius atirou os sapatos aleatoriamente enquanto se atirava na cama.

\- Você sabe o quê.

\- Na verdade, não.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos e grunhiu em frustração.

\- A coisa com a Lily!

\- Ah, aquilo foi engraçado.

Remus, já acomodado com um livro na janela, ergueu a cabeça com um suspiro.

\- Padfoot, foi meio humilhante.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

\- Vocês têm que relaxar às vezes, não é como se ele estvesse apaixonado por ela!

James ficou em silêncio, fingindo procurar alguma coisa em seu malão.

\- Você não está, né?

...

\- Ah, meu Merlin, James! Você nem _conhece_ ela!

\- Padfoot... – interferiu Peter. ele estava assistindo a expressão de James atentamente, mas o maroto estava fazendo o possível pra não mostrar nenhuma.

\- Olha, eu não tô apaixonado por ela, ok? – suspirou James emergindo do malão. - Eu só... Eu tinha essa queda por ela por um tempo—

\- Por umas eras, você quer dizer.

-... E ela deixou seus sentimentos por mim muito claros. É muito vergonhoso quando você traz isso à tona daquele jeito.

\- Entendi. Desculpa.

\- Além disso, eu decidi que vou ser amigo dela.

Sirius e Peter caíram na risada.

\- É sério! Eu gosto dela de verdade, nós podemos nos dar bem...

\- E um dia vocês vão estar jogando xadrez juntos e ela subitamente vai olhar nos seus olhos e perceber que o amor estava ali o tempo todo...

\- Não é assim! Eu vou ser amigo dela porque eu me importo com ela. Lily não precisa de um namorado agora e eu entendo isso.

\- Não é isso que nosso amigo Alphonse parece pensar.

James tentou não parecer irritado. Sirius estava sendo uma bosta naquela noite em particular.

\- Isso é muito nobre da sua parte, James.

\- Obrigado, Wormtail. – James olhou para Remus, esperando por sua reação.

O garoto pareceu hesitar, mas acabou sorrindo.

\- Se é assim que você se sente...

\- É. Vocês vão ver, vai dar tudo certo.

Ele ia mostrar pra todo mundo. James Potter podia ser amigo de Lily Evans.

Não importava quantas vezes ele havia fantasiado em dar uns amassos nela.

* * *

Faltavam ainda alguns minutos para o teste para apanhador da grifinória começar, mas alguns candidatos já estavam voando ao redor do campo, se aquecendo. Angela rabiscava suas formas borradas em seu caderno moleskin de esboços, sentada na arquibancada. Desde que descobrira que era uma bruxa, essa era sua maior inspiração – ela tinha cadernos e mais cadernos recheados com retratos dos professores, do Beco Diagonal, até do Expresso Hogwarts.

Lá embaixo no campo, James e Sirius discutiam os prospectos para o dia – James tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo. Essa era sua primeira tarefa como capitão de time e ele estava disposto a provar que poderia ser um excelente líder, especialmente quando sentia o olhar zombeteiro (e um pouco invejoso) de Drake Bell às suas costas.

\- Ei, Angela – Remus e Peter se juntaram à garota nas arquibancadas – Não esperava te encontrar aqui.

\- Mas já que estamos aqui, - interferiu Peter – será que você estaria interessada em uma aposta?

Cinco minutos depois, cada um deles tinha encontrado um candidato (havia quatro deles) por quem torcer – quem ganhasse faria o dever de casa dos outros por duas semanas. Angela abandonou o caderno de desenho e eles assistiram atentamente enquanto James acenava para todos os jogadores se reunirem – o teste iria começar.

Entre os quatro candidatos James reconheceu Lucas, o garoto do trem, e sorriu internamente. Ele se sentia estranhamente protetor a respeito do garoto e honestamente queria que ele fosse bom o suficiente para conseguir a vaga.

\- Tudo bem – começou ele, erguendo a voz pra ser ouvido sobre o ruído do vento -, eu e o resto do time vamos simular um jogo enquanto, de dois em dois, vocês vão tentar pegar o pomo. Nós vamos fazer o possível para impedi-los, especialmente os batedores, como numa partida de verdade. Quem tiver a melhor estratégia e o melhor tempo ganha a vaga. Boa sorte!

James indicou as duas garotas para ir primeiro e deixou que os dois rapazes (incluindo um Lucas muito nervoso) assistissem da arquibancada.

* * *

Lily havia decidido parar de se preocupar em excesso. Ela ia começar a se arriscar e ia aprender a deixar as coisas pra lá, sem ficar se remoendo. Seu primeiro passo na jornada para uma vida menos ansiosa foi chamar Alphonse pra sair.

Na verdade ela só havia perguntado se ele queria ir assistir aos testes pra apanhador da grifinória - garotos gostam dessas coisas, certo? E era perfeito porque não havia toda a pressão de um encontro formal, só duas pessoas se conhecendo melhor e passando tempo juntas.

...Era melhor que a biblioteca, que tinha sido seu primeiro plano.

\- Eu tenho certeza de que não importa o que aconteça lá hoje, a Lufa vai acabar levando a taça esse ano. – provocou Alphonse enquanto eles seguiam para o campo. – Tivemos nossos testes ontem e essa é a melhor formação do nosso time em décadas.

Lily revirou os olhos.

\- Bom, você vai ter que me perdoar se eu não acreditar nisso. – ela o empurrou provocativamente com o ombro - Quadribol nunca foi o ponto forte da sua casa.

Alphonse ergueu as sobrancelhas em exagerada incredulidade.

\- Bom, se eu me lembro _beeeem_...

\- Ok, ok, vocês ganharam ano passado! – concedeu a garota – Mas foi obviamente um golpe de sorte.

\- Me parece é que a sorte da grifinória é que está acabando.

Eles alcançaram o campo e estavam subindo as arquibancadas. Lily podia ver seus amigos alguns níveis acima e acenou em reconhecimento, depois voltou o olhar para o campo e sorriu zombeteiramente para Alphonse.

\- Pois você devia checar novamente porque nosso capitão esse ano é o Potter e, você tem que admitir, o bastardo manda bem.

Ela esperava uma resposta sarcástica, mas Alphonse ficou muito quieto de repente. Lily não teve oportunidade de perguntar qual o problema, pois Peter já os estava saudando; ela se convenceu de que só estava exagerando como sempre, procurando chifre em cabeça de cavalo.

Apresentações foram feitas, embora a maioria deles já se conhecesse. Angela rapidamente os inteirou a respeito das apostas. Alphonse declinou, mas Lily, reconhecendo Lucas Armstrong, apostou no garoto.

O primeiro jogo terminou, embora tenha levado mais tempo do que seria necessário. A garota mais velha, uma quartanista cujo nome, James tinha quase certeza, começava com S, apanhou o pomo, mas poderia tê-lo feito com antecedência se não tivesse hesitado por duas vezes e se deixado acertar por um balaço fácil de evitar. A segunda garota nunca teve um chance, a pobrezinha mal podia guiar a vassoura.

James realmente esperava que os dois garotos se mostrassem mais habilidosos; ele tinha certeza de que se dependesse de "S" seu título de capitão já estava perdido. Dave Bell também parecia saber disso, julgando pelo modo como ele estava sorrindo de leve.

Sirius lhe deu um tapinha de consolo nas costas, entendendo sua frustração.

\- Ainda não acabou, Prongs, relaxa.

Angela grunhiu de raiva depois de assistir sua candidata perder de lavada.

\- Parece que você vai fazer dever de casa em dobro logo, logo... - riu Peter.

\- Se eu fosse você, esperaria o resultado antes de fazer gracinhas. Seu candidato ainda não venceu.

\- Ele vai. - retrucou Peter - Olha só pra ele! Desculpa, Lily, mas aquele seu garotinho não tem a menor chance.

\- Ei, não julgue um livro pela capa. Aliás, apanhadores não precisam ser grandes, mas ágeis. E ele é irmao da capitã do time da Lufa, estou contando com esses genes.

O apito soou dando início à segunda partida. Os jogadores saíram do chão e os espectadores (os cinco que havia) esticaram os pescoços. Não demorou muito para Lily começar a gritar em apoio a Lucas e Alphonse se juntou a ela. Logo, todos estavam gritando, como fariam num jogo típico de quadribol. Eles estavam rindo também, porque percebiam como deviam parecer patéticos.

James só percebeu a algazarra quando Lucas, distraído pelo barulho, acabou trombando com dois outros jogadores. Até então ele tinha estado tão focado no jogo e aliviado porque os últimos candidatos estavam se mostrando consideravelmente mais talentosos que as primeiras, que nem havia reparado que Lily estava nas arquibancadas. Ele a via agora, claro, e Alphonse com ela. Toda a gangue estava rindo de alguma coisa e pareciam estar se divertindo.

\- Oi, Potter, tá querendo levar outro balaço? - Marlene lhe passou a goles e ele a recebeu sem jeito, quase deixando-a cair, tendo sido pego de surpresa.

Ela tinha razão, claro. Ele tinha que prestar atenção nos apanhadores.

Por mais alguns minutos o jogo prosseguiu. James estava certo sobre Lucas: ele era ágil quando estava focado, mas ainda não havia chegado nem perto do pomo. O outro garoto, um setimanista que atendia por Fuinha Johnson (ninguém sabia seu primeiro nome), chegou perto demais em uma ocasião e James sentiu o coração na boca ao vê-los esticar o braço e perceber que Lucas ainda estava muito longe pra ter uma chance... Mas a franja extremamente longa de Fuinha caiu por sobre seus olhos e o instinto o fez sacudir a cabeça para tirá-la da frente e, nessa fração de segundo o pomo escapou.

Peter, que já estava pulando de alegria, deu um urro de frustração e os outros gargalharam. Lily e Alphonse passaram a gritar com mais entusiasmo.

James estava tentando ignorá-los, mas quando Lucas quase bateu em um dos gols, ele virou sua vassoura para as arquibancadas sem nem mesmo pedir tempo. Os outros jogadores foram parando, confusos, e assistiram quando ele parou diretamente na frente de Lily.

\- O que vocês acham que estão fazendo? - o uso do plural era mera formalidade, uma vez que ele só estava olhando pra ela.

\- Estamos assistindo os testes. - respondeu Remus. Seu tom era cauteloso, ele podia ver as bochechas de James ficando vermelhas.

\- Vocês estão fazendo uma bagunça! Eu tenho um candidato realmente bom lá embaixo e vocês o estão desconcentrando!

\- Ei, Potter, se acalma, não estamos fazendo nada de mais. - interferiu Alphonse - Além disso, é isso que acontece nos jogos não é? O barulho é ensurdecedor!

James poderia tê-lo feito engolir a goles ali mesmo.

\- E o que é que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu convidei. - Lily estava ficando irritada.

\- Eu reservei o campo para a grifinória, Evans!

\- Potter, o campo é aberto...

\- Ele só está aqui pra espionar nossas estratégias!

\- É UMA PORCARIA DE TESTE!

\- Eu poderia ter algumas estratégias de teste!

\- Você não está falando coisa com coisa!

\- Eu quero você e essa _coisa_ fora do campo!

\- TÁ!

Lily e Alphonse deixaram o campo e James retornou para o jogo, ignorando os olhares mortificados e incrédulos de seus colegas de time. Marlene e Sirius trocaram um olhar e ergueram as sobrancelhas para James, que fingiu não ver.

Angela e Peter também estavam atordoados, mas Remus só continuou murmurando "idiota" sob a respiração.

O humor de James só melhorou quando Lucas Armstrong pegou o pomo devido a uma coincidência espetacular.

Lucas e Fuinha estavam em lados opostos do campo quando avistaram o pomo pairando exatamente no centro de um dos aros do gol. No exato momento em que ambos esticavam os braços para pegá-lo, a goles que James arremesara passou pelo aro. A bola maior empurrou a menor diretamente para a palma da mão do garoto, encerrando a partida.

\- Temos um apanhador!

O resto do time, desmontando das vassouras, pôs-se a cumprimentar Lucas, ainda em estado de choque com sua sorte. Fuinha estava claramente aborrecido e parecia querer discutir, mas James, percebendo sua disposição, sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

\- A vitória foi justa. Ele fica com a vaga, você substitui se necessário.

Eles apertaram as mãos e se despediram.

Angela, Remus e Peter decidiram cancelar a aposta. Por causa de todo o drama, é claro, não porque nenhum deles tinha ganhado.

Eles encontraram Lily na sala comunal, com aquele gato caolho dela no colo.

\- Como foi? - ela perguntou.

\- Seu candidato ganhou. - respondeu Angela.

\- Mas não faz diferença, acabamos cancelando as apostas - interferiu Peter rapidamente. - Por causa da briga. - ele emendou.

Lily riu e voltou a acariciar o gato enquanto eles se sentavam ao redor da lareira.

\- Tudo bem com seu amigo? - perguntou Remus.

\- Ah, sim. - Lily suspirou - Ele já jogou contra o Potter e sabe como ele fica ridículo quando se trata de quadribol.

"E quando se trata de você", pensou Remus. Mas ele sempre foi bom em segurar a língua.

Nesse momento, o time de quadribol da grifinoria entrou num rompante pelo retrato, James e Sirius carregando Lucas e liderando os brados de comemoração.

\- Vamos ter que enfeitiçar o uniforme do Perkins pra você, espero que não esteja fedendo muito - dizia Marlene.

Lily e Angela o parabenizaram assim que Lucas foi posto no chão e ele agradeceu, corando, o que fez Lily rir. Ela encontrou o olhar de James a seguir e seu sorriso foi embora. Babaca.

\- Eu já vou subir, vejo vocês amanhã.

Quando ela havia desaparecido escada acima, todos se viraram inquisidoramente para James.

Remus teve o prazer de vê-lo corar de vergonha.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Eu sou um babaca.

\- Eu ia dizer imbecil, mas babaca funciona.

Algumas horas mais tarde, a maior parte das pessoas ja estava nos dormitórios, mas James e Lene estavam entretidos numa partida de xadrez. Sirius assistia com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos de Lene, como de costume. Eles sempre pareciam estar em contato físico - mais de uma vez James se perguntara se algo já havia acontecido entre os dois.

\- Estou feliz que tenha sido o Lucas. - começou Lene - Não acho que ia aguentar jogar com o Fuinha Johnson, a voz dele me irrita.

À menção de Lucas, os olhos antes sonolentos de Sirius ficaram divertidos.

\- Você também deve estar muito feliz, hein, Prongs?

James ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

\- Aham, tá. Quer dizer que você não viu o pomo lá parado segundos antes dos dois e não calculou o momento exato em que devia arremessar a goles pra acertar o pomo na direção do garoto?

\- Não.

\- Foi uma puta coincidência, né?

\- Putíssima coincidência.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquele Em Que Pedimos Desculpa**

 **.**

 _"Eu poderia facilmente perdoar seu orgulho se ele não tivesse ferido o meu."_

 _Jane Austen (Orgulho e Preconceito)_

 _._

Alice Prewett estava loucamente apaixonada. E tinha estado pelos últimos quatro anos. O objeto de sua afeição era ninguém menos que o setimanista da lufa-lufa, Frank Longbottom, cujo coração ela havia ganhado com uma arma d'agua de brinquedo.

Numa tarde de verão, após as provas, Alice estava junto ao lago, testando a arminha de brinquedo que ganhara de presente de Marlene McKinnon, que na época adorava bugigangas trouxas. Ela havia subido numa árvore e atirava nos colegas desavisados que passavam por ali só pra ver como reagiriam - sua estratégia era fazê-lo gradualmente só pra ver quanto tempo eles demorariam pra perceber que tinham sido alvos. Frank apareceu, então, com alguns colegas, e eles se deitaram na grama. Ele levou dez minutos para perceber que a perna esquerda de sua calça estava encharcada. Àquela altura, Alice estava começando a ter pena dele. Ele demorou um bom tempo pra descobrir seu esconderijo também e, enquanto seus colegas morriam de rir, Frank sorriu bem humorado e a chamou pra sair.

Alice ficou tão surpresa que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu do galho em que tinha estado e acabou respondendo "sim" sob um nariz sangrento.

Se houvesse alguma coisa como um prêmio anual de casal mais perfeito em Hogwarts, Alice e Frank teriam ganhado todo ano. Eles eram inspiração para todos os alunos românticos e sempre se orgulharam de seu relacionamento. O que deixava Alice ainda mais miserável por causa da mais terrível discussão que tiveram no verão.

Ela tentou não pensar nisso enquanto rapidamente passava o pente pelo cabelo curto - havia coisas mais urgentes com as quais de preocupar, como a lição de Feitiços que não havia terminado e o fato de que estava atrasada para o café, como sempre.

Alice esbarrou em James Potter enquanto dava o nó na gravata, recitando a conclusão de sua redação pra não esquecer o que escrever depois.

-"Assim, esse feitiço é capaz de superar quaisquer outros encantamentos básicos de proteção presentes na…" Aw! Oh, James, desculpa!

James sorriu pra ela.

\- Ei, Alice, sem problema. Eu tinha até que esquecido que você estudava aqui!

Alice revirou os olhos, mas sabia que ele tinha razão, ela tinha estado sumida.

\- O ano dos NIEMS é tão horrível quanto todo mundo fala. - ela choramingou - Eu tenho tanto trabalho pra fazer!

Eles continuaram juntos até o Salão. Alice estava feliz de ter encontrado James, na verdade. Sempre gostou da companhia dos marotos. Depois de eles se sentarem juntos e Sirius ter feito uma cena gigante a respeito do sumiço de Alice ("Aubrey, é você?! Você cresceu tanto desde a ultima vez!") James perguntou sobre Frank.

\- Então, você e Frankie já casaram ou o quê?

Alice olhou por sobre a cabeça dele para a mesa da lufa-lufa, mas Frank não estava mais lá, claro, ele sempre acordava cedo demais. Ela suspirou.

\- Na verdade, nós não nos falamos desde que voltamos pra escola.

Os quatro garotos pararam em meio à mastigação. Alice se encolheu na cadeira.

 _\- Por quê?_ \- perguntou Peter - Quer dizer… Não precisa dizer. - ele acrescentou, depois de um olhar severo de Remus.

\- Tudo bem, eu já me sinto miserável de qualquer jeito. Basicamente, a mãe dele passou o verão inteiro me aterrorizando - eu passei um mês com eles - e, um dia, quando aquela gralha estúpida dela fez xixi nas minhas coisas pela milionésima vez, eu… Bem, eu meio que explodi. Ela sempre foi muito rude comigo, só pra constar, e sempre quando Frank não está por perto. Então eu achei que ela precisava ouvir umas coisinhas de mim. Só que, é claro, Frank entrou no quarto no meio da coisa toda e eu tentei explicar, mas acabou parecendo que eu era essa vadia gritando com uma pobre velhinha. Muito ruim pro meu lado, de fato. Então nós acabamos discutindo e as coisas acabaram saindo do controle e… - ela começou a soluçar - E eu nem sei mais como nós estamos!

As expressões antes empáticas dos garotos agora eram de completo horror. Nenhum deles tinha a menor ideia do que fazer.

\- Você está chorando… Oh, Alice, por favor…

\- Nós te amamos, sabia? Quer dizer…

-… E você tem um rosto tão bonito, tipo…

\- Evans! Você é uma garota, fala pra ela!

James tinha avistado Lily, que acabara de comer e estava correndo pra saída. Ao ouvir a voz dele ela franziu a testa e se virou pra replicar - muito provavelmente com alguma coisa rude -, mas então ela viu o rosto de Alice.

Lily e Alice nunca tinham sido próximas, mas elas gostavam uma da outra e se importavam uma com a outra. Lily certamente se importava o suficiente pra tentar ajudar com o que pudesse. Ela pôs as mãos nos ombros da setimanista.

\- O que houve?

\- Ah, nada. Desculpa, gente, eu tô bem. - ela enxugou as bochechas - Estamos todos atrasados, é melhor eu ir.

Enquanto ela saía, Lily se virou para os garotos (leia-se: James), acusatória.

\- O que vocês fizeram agora?

\- Nada! Estávamos tentando ajudar! - defendeu James.

\- Eu honestamente ainda tô tentando entender o que aconteceu aqui. - resmungou Peter.

\- Ela está tendo problemas com o lufano dela. - esclareceu Sirius - Você devia conversar com ela já que você também tem um.

\- Eu não _tenho_ um lufa… Ah, olha, agora vocês me atrasaram pra Poções!

\- Não iríamos querer deixar seu lufano esperando!

\- Vocês viram a rapidez com que a mulher me acusa? - exclamou James quando ela já tinha saído e eles se levantavam para segui-la.

\- Meio que do mesmo jeito que você surtou com ela no campo no outro dia? - perguntou Peter.

James franziu o nariz.

\- Bem, desculpa, mas é verdade. É como se vocês fossem o gatilho um do outro.

\- Mais como se _ela_ fosse seu gatilho, pelo jeito.

\- Brigado, Padfoot. Com amigos como vocês quem precisa de amigos?

\- Inimigos. - suspirou Remus.

\- Quê?

\- "Com amigos como vocês, quem precisa de inimigos?".

\- Certeza?

\- Olha, o ponto principal aqui é o seu nível de maturidade quando se trata de Lily Evans. Seu comportamento nos testes só prova o quão ridículo você tem sido.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou, do jeito que se faz quando se sabe que as pessoas estão certas sobre as coisas que você não quer que elas estejam certas.

\- Eu devia me desculpar por aquele dia, não?

\- Merlin, não! - exclamou Sirius ao mesmo tempo em que Remus exclamou "Provavelmente sim".

James ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ele precisava de amigos menos antagônicos.

\- Prongs, essa é sua chance de acabar com essa loucura! Deixa essa ser a última discussão entre vocês dois. Deixe-a ficar brava e, eventualmente, você vai superar essa mania de Lily Evans. Se você pedir desculpa, só vai acabar nessa situação de novo. Admite que não tem como vocês serem amigos.

 _\- Ou_ você podia se desculpar como o ser humano decente que ela nunca pensou que você pudesse ser. - ofereceu Remus - Mostrar que você amadureceu. Você pode ter desistido dela romanticamente…

\- E nós todos agradecemos por isso. - interrompeu Sirius.

-… Mas é óbvio que você se importa com o que ela pensa de você. Logo, você devia se desculpar.

\- Ou não, quem liga, não é mesmo?

\- Peça desculpa.

\- …

\- Você vai pedir desculpa, né?

James continuou encarando o corredor à frente enquanto eles seguiam andando. Sirius jogou as mãos pra cima, derrotado.

\- Eu _nem sei_ por que você me mantém por perto ainda, Prongs!

Remus e Peter rolaram os olhos, mas James acostumado com o drama, o encarou firmemente.

\- Remus tem razão. Eu quero que ela saiba que eu não sou um idiota.

\- Você certamente parece com um agora... Tá certo: sejam coleguinhas, eu não ligo! Mas não venha trazer sua miséria pra nós da próxima vez que vocês brigarem. Essa foi a última vez que eu gastei meu café da manhã na terapia-Lily-Evans.

Nessas situações Peter normalmente permanecia neutro - tanto que Marlene o havia apelidado de Suíça -, enquanto concordava com James internamente. Dessa vez, porém, ele tinha a sensação de que Sirius é que acabaria certo.

James pensava na melhor maneira de abordar o assunto e se desculpar. Ele não teve que pensar muito, uma vez que a solução se apresentou uma hora depois, na aula de Poções.

\- Posso contar com a presença de ambos na minha festinha mais tarde? - Slughorn havia parado diante da mesa de Lily e Alphonse.

Lily sorriu graciosamente, como de costume, mas James notou um ligeiro rubor enquanto ela assegurava o professor de sua presença. Enquanto Slughorn retomava sua caminhada pela masmorra, ela se virou para o parceiro.

\- Olha, você não precisa ir…

Alphonse pareceu meio magoado e James percebeu que ele tomou aquilo como um sinal de que Lily não o queria como seu acompanhante. Infelizmente, ela percebeu seu erro em um segundo e rapidamente se corrigiu:

\- Quer dizer, eu adoraria que você fosse meu acompanhante! É que, bem, eu sei que um monte de gente não gosta muito dessas reuniões, então você não _precisa_ ir se você não…

\- Eu gostaria muito de ir com você. - Alphonse sorriu.

A esta altura, a mesa inteira de James tinha estado prestando atenção na conversa e eles assistiram enquanto os ombros de Lily visivelmente relaxaram e ela sorriu de volta.

\- Awn - zombou Lene - Meu bebê tem um namorado. Eles crescem tão rápido… - ela fingiu secar uma lágrima.

Sirius jogou um braço por sobre os ombros dela.

\- E quando menos perceber, eu estarei andando com ela pela nave principal da igreja…

\- Nós devíamos começar a poupar para a cerimônia, querido, tirar meu velho vestido da caixa…

\- Não antes de ele pedir minha permissão, querida.

\- Oh, ela sempre será nossa garotinha!

Diante dessa demonstração incomparável de maturidade, James e Remus simplesmente suspiraram.

.

Naquela noite Alice estava muito ocupada sentindo pena de si mesma, então ela nem notou quando James se juntou a ela no sofá da sala comunal.

\- Como vai, Prewett?

\- Oh! James! Eu sinto muitíssimo por hoje de manhã, eu espero que a Lily não pense que eu sou insana…

\- Tarde demais pra _isso_. Porém… - ele adicionou pensativo - Não é tarde demais para você se vestir e me acompanhar pra uma festa.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

 _\- Você_ vai ao Clube do Slug?

Ele deu de ombros.

\- James, o que você vai aprontar?

\- Meu Merlin, qual é a das mulheres grifinórias e suas acusações hoje?

Ela apenas o encarou.

\- Eu prometo que não estou aprontando nada… Nada de ruim, de qualquer forma. Então, o que me diz? Pronta pra ir beber cerveja amanteigada barata?

Alice cedeu após mais alguns minutos de insistência da parte dele e lembrou-lhe diversas vezes no caminho que ela o iria dedurar se ele fosse pego fazendo o que quer que ele fosse fazer lá, ao que ele revirou os olhos.

\- Você não pode falar sobre pegadinhas! O que foi que aconteceu com aquela arminha de água que você usava nos inocentes?

Ela encolheu visivelmente à menção - recentemente ela tinha essa reação a qualquer coisa que a lembrasse de Frank. James notou e, ainda que seu instinto lhe implorasse pra deixar pra lá, ele se sentiu obrigado a perguntar.

\- Você realmente não falou com ele desde que voltaram?

Ela fez que não.

\- Nós nunca brigamos assim antes e isso está me assustando. Eu não consigo me fazer ir até ele e falar a respeito, eu estou apavorada de que quando eu for, ele vai terminar comigo.

\- Isso é ridículo, vocês são a razão pela qual eu acredito no amor! Talvez, a segunda, depois dos meus pais, mas ainda assim… Seria necessário algo tão grande pra separar vocês!

\- Essa é a parte assustadora, também! Quanto mais eu penso a respeito, mais eu me convenço de que essa briga é tão estúpida! Ela cresceu tanto e eu nem sei por quê. Acho que eu só estava brava porque ele não ia ficar do meu lado na discussão, ele sabe como a mãe dele pode ser… Ugh, eu devia ter simplesmente pedido desculpa ao invés de ter feito um escândalo…

Eles alcançaram o local da festa então e, já que James era uma droga em consolar as pessoas, ele esperava que uma distração fosse se apresentar. Convenientemente, eles esbarraram em Dorcas Meadowes e seu acompanhante.

\- Ei, Potter, parabéns pelo distintivo de capitão esse ano!

\- Obrigado, Meadowes. - ele tentou não parecer muito orgulhoso, passando a mão pelos cabelos por instinto. O fato é que estava realmente muito orgulhoso da posição. - Espero que o time de vocês consiga algumas vitoriazinhas de consolação ao longo da temporada.

\- Rá-rá. - Dorcas fingiu estar zangada, mas o fato era que ela não ligava a mínima para quadribol, muito menos para o time da sonserina.

O acompanhante de Dorcas pigarreou então. Com ambas as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, ele parecia não muito feliz de estar ali.

\- Então, qual é o seu nome? - perguntou James - Não acho que nos conhecemos.

O garoto pareceu ainda mais irritado de ser incluído na conversa.

\- Emmett. Eu sentava atrás de você em Feitiços no quarto ano.

\- Ah.

Alice mordeu o lábio inferior para parar uma risada. Dorcas rapidamente se despediu, deixando para trás um James muito embaraçado e uma Alice risonha.

\- Merlin, como você é um babaca! Não acredito que ele sentou atrás de você por _um_ _ano_ e você não sabia o nome dele.

James deu de ombros, mas na verdade ele se sentia meio mal - ele lembrava agora, do rosto do garoto e como ele e Sirius às vezes escondiam a pena dele até ele se irritar, depois a colocavam de volta e assistiam a seu rosto ir de confuso a meio lunático. Ele nem havia se incomodado com o nome do cara - não era de se admirar que Evans o achasse arrogante - ele _era_ meio babaca.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da sala, Lily estava muito satisfeita consigo. Depois de passar o dia todo se preocupando com esse encontro (por que encontros vinham sob tanta pressão? Ela havia surtado a respeito de que cor de esmalte usar nas unhas do pé por vinte minutos antes de lembrar que ia usar sapatos fechados - para o entretenimento de Lene e Mary), Lily estava aliviada com a naturalidade com que ela e Alphonse se entendiam. Ele havia gargalhado ao vê-la naquela noite - ela havia escolhido um vestido estampado e bordado de bordô e amarelo, comprado numa feira de rua - que contrastava ridiculamente com as vestes formais de bruxo dele. No fundo, Lily nunca havia se imaginado com um puro sangue, alguém que jamais experimentou a "vida de trouxa", alguém tão distante das coisas pelas quais ela zelava (suas bandas e filmes preferidos, por exemplo), mas ela e Alphonse pareciam sempre encontrar novas maneiras de se comunicar - mesmo que fosse ao comparar suas experiências e, às vezes, opiniões opostas. Ela se pegava discordando dele de propósito, pois achava seus debates estimulantes (embora não discordassem em nada muito drástico - como opiniões políticas, por exemplo - Lily não poderia se relacionar com alguém cujas ideias eram tão opostas assim, como o ano anterior havia provado).

No momento, seu acompanhante havia ido buscar bebidas o que deu a Lily uma leve ansiedade para encontrar alguém com quem conversar antes que Slughorn a visse sozinha e começasse a arrastá-la por aí, fazendo apresentações. Ela avistou Dorcas e seu namorado novo, mas, antes que pudesse alcançá-la, percebeu que ela estava falando com Potter. O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? O Clube do Slug sempre fora sua zona livre de Marotos! Alice Prewett também estava com eles e Lily se perguntou se ela estava melhor desde aquela manhã.

Alguém suspirou ao lado dela.

\- Ela está bonita, não?

Lily sorriu para Frank Longbottom. Ela sempre achou maravilhoso o quão devotos ele e Alice eram um para com o outro.

\- Claro, Frank. Ei, como vocês conseguiram um convite?

Ela assistiu enquanto a expressão de Frank caía. Na verdade, agora que ela notava de perto, Lily percebeu quão bagunçado (e longo) o cabelo dele estava e como havia bolsas sob seus olhos.

\- Eu não estou aqui com ela, Lily. Meu amigo Navin me trouxe com ele.

Lily franziu a testa.

\- Eu e Alice brigamos. Eu nem sei em que pé estamos no momento… Quero acreditar que não terminamos ainda.

Lily se lembrou do surto de Alice no café da manhã.

\- Meu deus, deve ter sido algo bem sério se você está falando em terminar!

\- Eu sei que você é educada demais pra perguntar, - ele sorriu ao vê-la corar - então eu vou te contar. Foi por causa da minha mãe. Ela e Alice nunca se deram bem, sabe. Na primeira vez em que Alice foi visitar ela conseguiu quebrar o jogo de chá da minha tataravó, a herança da minha mãe. - ele sorriu carinhosamente, de lembrando da tendência de Alice para o desastre - E minha mãe nunca gostou da ideia de eu "pertencendo a outra mulher", na opinião dela, Alice não poderia estar mais longe da namorada ideal. Elas sempre se bicam e eu tenho que admitir que mamãe pode ser bem difícil, mas Alice sempre manteve a calma. Acontece que dessa vez eu talvez tenha forçado a minha sorte fazendo Alice passar o verão conosco. De repente elas eram demais uma pra outra.

Lily não sabia o que dizer - ela nunca havia conhecido os pais de um garoto (para isso ela precisaria de pelo menos um segundo encontro, o que nunca havia acontecido) e só de pensar nisso, sentia um embrulho no estômago. Ela se sentiu mal por Alice, era difícil de imaginar uma garota tão calma como ela perdendo a paciência.

\- Ei, Frank - Gwen Jones se aproximou deles - por que sua namorada veio com o James?

Frank revirou os olhos.

\- Eu pensava que, com o fluxo mágico de fofocas que essa escola tem, todos já saberiam sobre nós a essa altura.

\- Vocês _terminaram_?

\- Não, é complicado…

\- Não me parece tão complicado. - Gwen ergueu as sobrancelhas para James e Alice que dançavam juntos agora, uma espécie de twist desordenado - Parece que ela encontrou um ombro em que chorar.

Frank ficou um pouco vermelho. Os Marotos eram seus amigos, James jamais… mas ele não podia evitar uma pequena dúvida.

\- Não. - Lily soltou, para a própria surpresa - Alice está emocionalmente frágil e Potter jamais faria isso.

Gwen e Frank trocaram olhares levemente surpresos, mas Lily fingiu não notar.

\- Mas não devia ser ele lá, dançando com ela. - ela adicionou - Conversem, Frank.

James pôde ver Frank se aproximando, por sobre a cabeça de Alice e, com um sorriso, soltou a mão dela em meio a uma pirueta.

\- Ei!

\- Alice?

Ela congelou por um segundo, olhando para James, incerta. Ele continuava sorrindo de um modo tranquilizador que fez Alice se sentir pronta para se virar.

Lily estava procurando Alphonse em meio à multidão e seu estômago despencou ao encontrá-lo em uma conversa com o subsecretário do ministro da magia. A presença do cara era uma grande coisa, especialmente para Alphonse que, Lily sabia, estava pronto para seguir os passos do pai numa carreira em direito. Ela não poderia interromper.

\- Só pra registrar, eu não fiz a Prewett chorar hoje de manhã.

Lily revirou os olhos para James, plantando ao seu lado, com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorrisinho educado. Se ela não o conhecesse, o consideraria a própria imagem da humildade.

\- Eu já conversei com Frank, na verdade.

\- Então você sabe que não fui eu. - ele continuava sorrindo.

\- Pode sossegar o facho, eu sei que não foi.

\- Bom.

\- Aham.

Ele continuou parado, balançando-se de um lado pro outro, ao ritmo da música, olhando em volta casualmente. Lily o encarava de braços cruzados e mesmo contra a vontade, um pouquinho divertida.

\- Mais alguma coisa?

\- O que?

\- Posso te ajudar com mais alguma coisa?

\- Ah, sim. Uma dança.

Ele assistiu enquanto a expressão dela se transformava de agradavelmente educada em mais do que levemente irritada.

\- Não, não! - ele interferiu rapidamente - Não estou tentando flertar, eu juro!

Lily continuava fulminando.

\- Evans, eu estou tentando ser educado aqui e pedir desculpa!

James se sentiu vergonhosamente satisfeito ao ver a surpresa no rosto dela. Ele estendeu uma mão hesitante. Alguns segundos depois, Lily a aceitou e eles começaram a dançar. Bom, ele estava dançando - Lily estava se deixando guiar, desconfortavelmente consciente de seus dois pés esquerdos. Ela lançou um olhar nervoso na direção de Alphonse, agora entretido com mais dois funcionários do ministério, aparentemente. Por alguma razão, o pensamento dele vendo-a com Potter a deixava desconfortável.

\- Eu gosto de tranças.

\- O que?

Ele apontou com o queixo para o cabelo dela.

\- Não faço a menor ideia de como vocês fazem isso.

Lily sorriu contra a vontade mais uma vez - isso era tão irritante!

\- Vocês garotos e essa ideia de que garotas são animais místicos com seus rituais mágicos.

\- Pra ser justo, parece ser um processo relativamente complicado.

Lily revirou os olhos

\- Sua tentativa de fazer conversa fiada é terrível.

\- Eu sei. - ele suspirou - Olha, me desculpa.

Lily tropeçou e pisou no pé dele. Como se ela já não estivesse envergonhada o suficiente, dançando com esse pé de valsa - ele guiava melhor do que qualquer um com quem ela já havia dançando. Pra ser honesta, ela não havia dançando com tanta gente assim, mas podia apostar que mesmo que tivesse, James-eu-fiz-aula-de-dança-desde-o-útero Potter-aliás-eu-cago-dinheiro dançaria melhor que todos eles.

Potter, porém, era educado demais pra mencionar sua inabilidade, ou estava embaraçado demais por causa do pedido de desculpas pra mencionar alguma coisa. O bastardo nem lhe daria um motivo válido pra ficar com raiva.

\- Por causa daquele dia no campo, quero dizer. - ele continuou, mesmo sabendo que os dois sabiam a que ele estava se referindo.

\- Licença, Potter. - a música havia acabado e, ao lado deles estava Alphonse.

Lily pulou um pouquinho, subitamente super consciente dos lugares em que ela e Potter se tocavam. A mão dele parecia quente demais em sua cintura. Ela soltou a mão dele rapidamente.

\- Oh, - Potter sorriu polidamente enquanto Alphonse passava o braço pelos ombros de Lily - vou deixar vocês voltarem pro seu encontro.

Alphonse acenou com a cabeça e ele e Lily seguiram na direção oposta. Ele lhe entregou um copo. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

\- Desculpe a demora. - ele sorriu, mas logo em seguida sua expressão se tornou intrigada - James Potter?

Ela suspirou.

\- Nem pergunte.

James sentiu uma coisa engraçada no estômago enquanto assistia o casal se afastar. Ele reprimiu o sentimento familiar de imediato. "Engraçado" não era nada bom nesse caso.

\- Potter, seu bastardo! Meu pai está prestes a sair voando de felicidade porque você colocou meu irmão retardado no seu time! Nós somos oficialmente uma família do quadribol agora!

Susan Armstrong, sorrindo com mil dentes, o cumprimentou com um tapa nas costas. Susan era um furacão, James podia ouvir os pontos de exclamação em excesso quando ela falava. Ele não pôde evitar o sorriso.

\- Ele é bom.

\- Mas é claro que é. Ele compartilha do meu maldito DNA!

\- E ele vai me ajudar a limpar o chão com o seu timinho esse ano.

Susan riu uma verdadeira risada de Susan: olhos arregalados e boca aberta e muito, muito alto.

\- Nos seus sonhos, Potty!

Gwen se aproximou então. Ela usava vestes roxas que, James achou, iam muito bem com sua pele dourada. Ele se sentiu meio desconcertado já que normalmente só a via no uniforme de quadribol.

\- Uou, Potter, nunca vi você em um desses. O que foi que te arrastou pra fora da sua festa do pijama dos marotos?

James revirou os olhos e Susan riu mais uma vez.

\- Verdade, Potty, nunca te vi aqui antes.

\- Se você quer saber… Alice estava bem chateada por causa dessa briga que teve com o Frank, então eu a trouxe pra se animar um pouco.

\- Ah, então não teve nada a ver com dançar com a Lily Evans. - Gwen ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Por que todo mundo assume que tudo o que eu faço tem alguma coisa a ver com Lily Evans? - ele corou e se odiou por corar.

\- Céus, calma, foi brincadeira. Você podia estar apaixonado pelo Sirius, se quisesse, eu não ligo.

Mas James ainda estava importunado.

Porque Lily _era_ o motivo de ele estar ali.

Dali eles podiam ver Frank tentativamente estender uma mão para Alice.

Uma coisa engraçada sobre gente que se conhece tão bem quanto Frank Longbottom e Alice Prewett se conheciam então é o fato de conseguirem se comunicar sem precisar falar. Ambos podiam ver o arrependimento nos olhos um do outro naquele pequeno segundinho em que Frank estendeu a mão. No próximo segundo, em que Alice envolveu a mão dele com a dela, eles já haviam se perdoado.

Frank abriu a boca, porque sentiu que algo precisava ser dito.

\- Eu sei. - interrompeu Alice.

Ela se ergueu na ponta dos pés para roçar os lábios dele com os dela.

James ouviu uma senhora engasgar audivelmente atrás de si diante da demonstração de afeto em público. Ele sentiu um sorriso no próprio rosto e uma quentura no peito.

Lily havia parado de escutar Alphonse descrever _detalhadamente_ a conversa que havia tido com o subsecretário enquanto assistia Alice descansar a cabeça no peito de Frank. Ela se sentiu suspirar instintivamente. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Potter através da sala. Ela foi a primeira a desviar o olhar.

Tudo estava certo outra vez. O casal mais perfeito de Hogwarts não estava mais separado. O amor vence outra vez, etc etc. Alice ainda estava apaixonada por Frank; Frank ainda estava apaixonado por Alice; Lily estava começando a gostar de Alphonse; Alphonse estava começando a gostar seriamente de Lily; James decididamente _não_ gostava mais de Lily.

 **N/B:** Tudo bem, Alphonse parece ser bem legal, mas já pode parar por aí! – E nós sabemos que James nunca iria deixar de realmente gostar da Lily! Contem-me nas reviews o que vocês acharam do Alphonse e do capítulo. E todos felizes que o amor venceu novamente? ;)

N/A: **Antes de tudo eu gostaria de me desculpar pelo capítulo anterior que está cheio de erros porque foi betado por mim (ou melhor, não foi betado) - agora vocês já sabem a importância da Bah pra essa história ir pra frente! Talvez eu volte e corrija aquele capítulo futuramente, mas, bem, talvez não porque a preguiça é forte em mim como a força em Luke Skywalker.**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado da história do Frank e da Alice - eu sei que eu adorei escrevê-la! E o relacionamento de Alphonse e Lily evolui. O que estão achando? E o James?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquele em que pessoas se beijam**

 **(ou "Halloween em Hogsmeade")**

 **.**

A pior coisa em fazer aniversário no Halloween, para Mary McDonald, não era a ironia ridícula devida ao fato de ela ser, de fato, uma bruxa, mas ter que dividir a atenção com o feriado mais adorado pela população de Hogwarts.

E se havia uma coisa que Mary detestava mais que não receber atenção era ter que dividir a atenção recebida.

A "gangue" já sabia muito bem disso, é claro, e por isso Mary era sortuda em ter os amigos que tinha.

\- O que você acha de uma reunião no Três Vassouras no fim do dia, McDonald? - sugeriu James enquanto eles terminavam a lição de casa na sala comunal.

Mary sorriu, corando, de repente a imagem da humildade.

\- Vocês não precisam fazer isso por mim, eu sei que todo mundo tem planos pra Hogsmeade…

Mas todos eles sabiam que precisavam, de fato, fazer aquilo. E eles trocaram olhares, segurando o riso, enquanto James respondia.

\- Não vai ser problema algum.

\- Ah, bem, nesse caso...

Sirius bateu palmas.

\- Então estamos combinados. Eu voto por continuar a festa na sala comunal, após o banquete de Halloween, podemos cobrar entrada das outras casas…

\- Ah, McGonagall ia adorar…

\- É por isso que você jamais se daria bem no mundo dos negócios, Evans, sempre a pessimista.

\- Desculpa, Sirius, mas quando é que _você_ se deu bem no mundo dos negócios?

\- Nunca, mas eu teria melhores chances que você. Primeiramente, porque eu tenho uma abordagem muito mais positiva e otimista...

Mas Lily já tinha se cansado da conversa - principalmente porque ela e Sirius já haviam tido milhares com o mesmo tom - e se voltara para Marlene.

\- Se você quiser eu posso cancelar...

Lene revirou os olhos e bufou.

\- Não seja ridícula, quando Alphonse te convidou você quase mijou nas calças, nem vem me dizer que não está ansiosa pra passar o dia na Pudifoot's…

\- Eu jamais pisaria naquele lugar profano!

\- … Trocando saliva com o ministro da magia mirim, mas obrigada pela oferta, eu vou ficar bem sozinha.

\- Sozinha? E eu sou o quê, uma batata? - protestou Mary.

\- Você nunca passou um dia da sua vida em Hogsmeade sem um encontro! Você vai achar um garoto aleatório e me largar.

Mary revirou os olhos.

\- Pelo menos você tem os marotos, Lene. - interferiu Peter. Ele se esticou descaradamente para copiar o que quer que estivesse escrito no pergaminho de Remus, que havia adormecido no tapete, uma mancha de tinta em sua bochecha esquerda.

\- Exceto o Sirius, ele tem um encontro com uma dama misteriosa no Halloween.

Todos eles se viraram para Sirius.

\- Quem é? - perguntou Lily.

Mary estava igualmente curiosa, mas muito irritada para perguntar.

\- Não é nada disso…

\- Oh, olhem pra ele tentando ser humilde!

\- Ela deve ser bem feia mesmo. - sugeriu Peter.

Eles riram, mas Sirius não pareceu achar graça.

\- De qualquer modo, eu não preciso do Black, o Peter sempre foi meu favorito. - Lene deu de ombros - Pode ir se encontrar com a sua tiete misteriosa.

\- Meu Merlin, Lene, eu achei que o que a gente tinha era especial. - dramatizou Sirius, de melhor humor.

Mas Lene não ergueu a cabeça do livro que tinha no colo.

.

Mary tentou se convencer de que o que estava fazendo não era algo digno de um perseguidor e de uma namorada ciumenta ao mesmo tempo, mas não conseguiu. Ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem com a vergonha que sentia de si mesma e, ainda assim, não foi o suficiente para desistir desse jogo maluco e voltar pra Floreios e Borrões.

Alguns metros à frente, a cabeleira de Sirius era chicoteada pelo vento e ele sacudia a cabeça para afastar os fios dos olhos. O coração de Mary acelerou quando ele virou os olhos em sua direção, sem registrar a presença dela, graças a Deus.

Conforme Sirius se afastava da área comercial de Hogsmeade, ficava mais difícil de se esconder e Mary não conseguia nem mais sentir o próprio nariz por causa do vento agressivamente gelado. Ela considerou mais de uma vez simplesmente dar a volta e ir pegar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras, no quentinho, mas acabou continuando, porque estava determinada ou porque àquela altura suas pernas já estavam no piloto automático, ela não sabia.

Finalmente, Sirius alcançou uma porta vermelha estreita, com a pintura descascando e entrou, fazendo tocar um sininho. Mary espiou pela vitrine embaçada e enxergou pequenas mesinhas e um balcãozinho expondo pãezinhos e bolos. Ela assistiu enquanto Sirius se sentava no balcão, ao lado de uma moça mais velha, de cabelo muito escuro - muito bonita.

 _Ótimo, e agora, Mary? Vai ficar assistindo feito uma imbecil enquanto eles continuam o encontro?_

\- Sou uma imbecil. - ela murmurou consigo mesma antes de atravessar a rua e se sentar na calçada congelante.

.

\- Obrigada por vir, eu só precisava mandar esse pacote. Agora podemos encontrar os outros.

\- Sem problema - respondeu Alphonse enquanto eles saíam da agência de correios. - Pra quem são os doces?

\- Meu pai - Lily sorriu - Ele adora tudo na Dedosdemel, principalmente os sapos de chocolate, mesmo que minha mãe insista que o chocolate tem o mesmo gosto de chocolate "trouxa". Edgar insiste que há um fator mágico na receita e, honestamente, eu acredito nele.

Alphonse franziu a testa.

\- Você chama seu pai pelo primeiro nome?

\- É uma coisa nossa.

\- Ele parece ser bem legal.

\- Ele é. O melhor pai do mundo, embora eu tenha certeza de que o seu é legalzinho também. - Lily brincou.

O sorriso de Alphonse tornou-se hesitante por um momento.

\- Algum problema?

Ah! Cinco minutos no encontro e ela já tinha dito alguma besteira! _Parabéns, Lily._

\- Não, não. É que, na verdade, tenho certeza de que seu pai é mais legal que o meu. - ele tentou rir, mas não foi bem sucedido.

Lily não sabia como proceder. Seria educado perguntar a respeito ou deixar pra lá? Mas Alphonse continuou falando.

\- Ele também trabalha com direito, sabe. E eu me inspiro de verdade nele, ele é um ótimo profissional e um ótimo pai. Mas às vezes, ele consegue ser… Bem, meio intenso a respeito da minha carreira no futuro.

\- Ah. Bem, sinto muito.

\- Sem problema. Eu o amo, de verdade. Família é família.

Lily suspirou. Ela que o diga. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para Petúnia e como elas se despediram em maus termos no começo do outono.

\- Você tem irmãos? - perguntou.

\- Filho único.

\- Sortudo - soltou ela, e se arrependeu imediatamente.

\- Todo mundo que tem irmãos diz isso, mas vocês não acham isso realmente. Todo mundo gostaria de ter irmãos, até quem diz que não gostaria.

Lily abriu a boca para protestar.

\- Eu não ligo pra o que você vai dizer. A sortuda aqui é vocês e nós dois sabemos.

Ela franziu a testa, frustrada, antes de ceder diante do sorriso convencido dele.

\- Está certo.

I- sso. Agora você pode me contar a sua história trágica de relacionamento fraternal.

Lily riu contra a vontade, antes de se lançar na narrativa que contara apenas uma vez antes, para as colegas de dormitório, sobre como ela e Petúnia começaram a se dar mal uma com a outra.

\- Uau, que droga. - foi único comentário de Alphonse quando ela terminou.

\- Pois é.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até, como que do meio da neblina à frente deles, surge uma figura pálida e magricela, coberta com uma capa puída e encardida. Lily congelou no meio do caminho.

Alguns metros rua abaixo, James, antes encostado preguiçosamente contra a parede de tijolos atrás de si, se ergueu como que por reflexo e avançou na direção de Severus. Seu único pensamento era impedi-lo de chegar até Lily. Ele assistiu enquanto Severus estendeu a mão na direção dela - não ameaçadoramente, mais como um olá desajeitado. Antes que James desse três passos, Lily pareceu acordar de seu mini transe e se simplesmente virou as costas, andando na direção oposta. Alphonse a seguiu, sem nem mesmo fazer perguntas.

Enquanto Severus desaparecia em meio à multidão mais uma vez, James voltou a se escorar na parede, se sentindo idiota. O que ele achava que ia fazer? Derrubar o Seboso no chão? Estupefá-lo no meio da rua?

 _Se toca, James, e coloca essa cabeça em ordem._

.

O sininho sacudiu, barulhento, quando a porta bateu atrás de Mary. Ela, porém, mal ouviu o barulho por causa do som atordoante do próprio coração que a qualquer momento agora iria saltar pela sua boca. Sem pensar duas vezes, entrara no estabelecimento, quando viu Sirius se retirar (provavelmente pra ir ao banheiro).

Seguiu em linha reta para o banquinho vazio ao lado da moça misteriosa. Uma garota com a pele mais bonita que Mary já vira na vida (negra e macia), se aproximou para anotar seu pedido e, pega de surpresa, ela apontou para um dos bolinhos da vitrine.

Enquanto mordiscava o bolo, Mary sentiu os olhos da moça misteriosa se desviarem em sua direção ocasionalmente. Respirando fundo e nervosa com o tempo que estava desperdiçando ela se virou:

\- Oh, onde conseguiu esses brincos maravilhosos?

A moça sorriu.

\- Herança de família, na verdade. A única coisa de que gosto na minha. - a moça riu.

\- Mary?

Mary pulou de susto. Sirius havia voltado e ela nunca o vira parecer tão desconfortável.

\- Vocês são colegas?

\- Somos amigos. Esse é Mary McDonald; Mary, essa é minha prima Andrômeda.

Prima.

\- Oh, prazer. - Mary riu aliviada. Então, percebendo que provavelmente estava no meio de negócios pessoais acrescentou: - Bem, eu tenho que ir andando.

\- Não seja boba, fique com a gente. - insistiu Andrômeda.

Mary olhou para Sirius, mas ele não fez objeção, e honestamente, ela estava bem curiosa a respeito desse encontro, então acabou ficando mesmo.

Eles sentaram em silêncio por um tempo. Então Andrômeda se virou para Sirius e sorriu, tristemente.

\- Não se preocupe com Reggie.

\- Esse apelido é ridículo.

\- Ele vai ficar bem. Vai ver a razão. É só que, pra alguns de nós, leva mais tempo.

Depois de Andrômeda sair, Mary e Sirius permaneceram lado a lado, em um silêncio estranho. Mary se constrangera poucas vezes antes na vida e essa era uma dessas vezes.

\- Ela foi expulsa da família também. Casou com um nascido trouxa.

Mary mordiscou o lábio inferior.

\- Então você realmente foi expulso e se mudou pra casa dos Potter.

\- Tudo mundo já sabe, hein.

\- Ninguém tinha certeza.

Ele bebericou o café frio que tinha pedido e Mary acabou com seu bolinho.

\- Está preocupado com seu irmão?

\- O sol ainda aparece todo dia? Sempre me preocupo. Sempre me preocupei.

\- Que droga. - é tudo o que ela consegue oferecer.

Então Sirius se virou para Mary, parecendo mais vulnerável do que ela já o vira na vida.

\- Você tem que prometer não contar pra ninguém.

Mary sempre se orgulhou de sua reputação de rainha da fofoca, mas ela a detestou naquele momento.

\- Pode confiar.

E por alguma razão, Sirius sentiu que podia mesmo.

.

Depois de alguns minutos andando em silêncio, Alphonse sentiu que era seguro perguntar.

\- Qual é a sua com esse garoto? - ele franziu a testa.

Lily não se surpreendeu, nem ficou irritada - ela estava esperando essa conversa. Respirou fundo antes de mandar:

\- Nos conhecemos na infância, éramos melhores amigos; viemos pra cá e ficar amigo ficou mais difícil até ano passado quando se tornou impossível. Tenho certeza de que você ouviu a respeito do incidente no lago e etc.

Alphonse assentiu. Ele ouvira boatos, é claro - era Hogwarts, afinal, onde a única coisa mais fascinante que a magia era a velocidade das fofocas -, mas nunca soubera ao certo o que tinha acontecido. Ele não sabia que Lily e Snape costumavam ser amigos.

\- Mas vocês… Não têm nada a ver!

Lily sorriu, sem humor.

\- Era diferente antes. De qualquer forma, acabou. Não quero mais falar nisso, se está tudo bem por você.

Alphonse deu de ombros.

\- Tudo bem por mim. Só acho que falar dessas coisas ajuda. Além do mais, serviu pra te conhecer um pouquinho melhor. Não sei se você reparou, mas você já sabe até a história de como minha avó emigrou da Alemanha pra cá e eu só sei que seu pai gosta de doces mágicos.

Lily franziu a testa.

\- Eu só queria saber - ele continuou. E agora, seu rosto assumiu um tom de vermelho de leve - se você é assim com todos os seus namorados ou se está sendo reservada de propósito porque sabe que isso aqui não vai durar...

Os ouvidos de Lily começaram a zunir diante da palavra "namorado". Era isso que eles eram agora, namorados? _Mas já?_

Bom, ela pensou, não tinha como fingir que esse não era o objetivo do que eles estavam fazendo, não? O encontro e o flerte e etc, é claro que o ponto da coisa toda era se tornarem íntimos - namorados, esse era o termo correto. Ele sabia que ela sabia que ele gostava dela e vice versa. Mas mesmo assim, a forma meio abrupta com que isso foi estabelecido a pegou de surpresa. Eles ainda nem tinham se beijado, pelo amor de Deus!

Lily forçou-se a abandonar seu mini colapso e a voltar para o presente.

\- Eu honestamente não faço a menor ideia… Eu realmente não tinha reparado… - ela notou seu olhar magoado - Olha, Al, eu não faço de propósito, juro… Acho que sou naturalmente reservada, não é nada intencional e certamente, não é algo que eu faço exclusivamente com você. Juro.

Alphonse desviou o olhar do dela, pensativo. Eles haviam parado de andar.

\- Então você é assim com todos os namorados.

Lily sorriu sem graça e suspirou.

\- Eu não vou mentir pra você: os encontros que eu tive com outros caras sempre foram bem superficiais…

\- Ai.

Nenhum deles sabia o que dizer depois disso. Voltaram a andar, a esse ponto, já podiam enxergar o Três Vassouras à frente.

\- Você não me corrigiu quando eu disse "namorado".

\- Não…

\- Ok.

\- Só precisamos acertar uma coisa antes de isso ir mais longe, tá?

Alphonse parou de andar, curioso. Sem precisar se esticar muito na ponta dos pés, Lily passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o beijou. Seus lábios estavam rachados pelo vento e as pontas dos narizes, geladas. Alguns momentos depois, Lily se arrependeu de tê-lo feito em uma via tão pública - ela não gostava de ideia de demonstrar afeto em público -, mas não poderia dizer que se arrependia do beijo em si. Foi confortável, como ela achou que seria desde o início, com algumas borboletas aqui e ali dentro do estômago.

.

Mary assistiu enquanto Sirius enrolava um baseado e acendia com a varinha.

 _\- Bad boy_ que fuma erva. - ela revirou os olhos - Você é tão clichê.

Eles estavam bem afastados do vilarejo, em meio às árvores.

\- Sou o melhor tipo de clichê, porém. - ele sorriu de lado e Mary se amaldiçoou por corar quando ele o fez.

Ela teve que admitir ali e naquela hora que gostava dele. Gostava, tipo _gostar mesmo._ Ela nunca quis beijar alguém tanto na vida.

\- Eu nem sabia que vocês puro-sangue conheciam maconha. - ela pegou o cigarro das mãos dele para um trago.

\- Ei, eu não tenho nenhum preconceito. Tô aqui pra todo e qualquer tipo de substância ilegal, seja mágica ou não.

Eles passaram um tempo assim, passando o baseado, com as costas numa árvore.

Sirius estava dolorosamente consciente da quedinha de Mary por ele. Do modo como os dedos dela demoravam um momento a mais nos dele pra pegar o cigarro, do modo como, mesmo alta, ela continuava arranjando o cabelo pra que ficasse perfeito do ângulo de vista dele. Mary queria que todo mundo a visse como uma mulher fatal, ou seja lá o quê, mas no fim das contas, ela era só uma garota normal, ele concluiu. E ela era bem mais divertida que a maioria das garotas normais que ele conhecia.

E bem mais gata também.

O céu estava começando a escurecer.

\- É melhor irmos pra sua festa.

Mary assentiu. Ela não estava muito a fim de ir - e isso era grande coisa pra quem adorava ser o centro das atenções. Mas ela gostava de estar assim com ele. Esse tipo de coisa nunca acontecera antes, ela percebeu. Mas Mary não queria que ele soubesse que ela estava tão a fim dele.

\- Vamos nessa.

Sirius sorriu ao perceber o biquinho insatisfeito de Mary. Ela estava sendo tão legal e eles estavam se divertindo… Ela estava linda com aquele gorro vermelho e as bochechas vermelhas do frio e, afinal, era seu aniversário…

\- Quer saber - ele soltou, agarrando o braço dela antes do primeiro passo - acho que eles podem esperar um pouquinho.

E com isso, Sirius se inclinou e segurou suas bochechas, beijando-a.

.

O primeiro instinto de Mary ao ver Lily e Alphonse juntos no Três Vassouras foi ficar irritada. Não que ela não gostasse de Alphonse, mas era seu aniversário e ela queria só a gangue de costume presente. Logo em seguida, porém, ela se convenceu a ficar feliz por Lily. Ela nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito com um garoto antes. Claro, ela saía com eles pela diversão do ocasional amasso, mas nunca mostrou real interesse neles. Mary chegara à conclusão de que, embora não admitisse, Lily sempre procurava "algo a mais" em um garoto - o que isso poderia ser Mary não fazia ideia, ela estava perfeitamente feliz com relações casuais.

Ao redor da mesa (na verdade, mesas, que foram juntadas umas às outras) também estava Lene, engrenada em uma conversa com os marotos e até Oliver Abott, o quinto morador do quarto dos meninos, parecendo meio deslocado, mas contente.

Mary e Sirius se sentaram de frente um pro outro após cumprimentar a todos. Ela achou que estavam sendo superdiscretos - de uma maneira bem "não estamos chapados, nem acabamos de nos beijar até cansar" -, mas então Marlene lhe lançou um olhar e logo em seguida, um na direção de Sirius e uma expressão esquisita lhe veio ao rosto. Mary ficou sem jeito por um momento, mas então, Alphonse lhe desejou feliz aniversário e quando ela olhou na direção de Lene novamente, ela estava roubando o cachecol de Ângela e enroscando no pescoço de Peter.

Sirius tinha que admitir que estava meio "apaixonado" por Mary naquele dia. Eles tiveram uma ótima tarde juntos, ela havia distraído sua mente dos problemas do irmão (e de sua família em geral). Entretanto, sentado ali agora, ele não conseguia se livrar de um leve sentimento de culpa, no fundo da mente, talvez abafado pela maconha.

Ele ouviu uma risada leve e se virou para ver Evans e Alphonse, conversando em voz baixa, ambas as faces coradas, como se eles soubessem o quão óbvio era pra todo mundo que eles gostavam um do outro, mas nem ligassem. Sirius não pôde evitar olhar de relance na direção de James, que estava surpreendentemente envolvido numa conversa com Ângela. Para o observador comum James parecia bem, mas Sirius sabia que o sorriso educado do amigo era um bem ensaiado, só pra aparências.

Como muitas outras vezes, Sirius se sentiu ridiculamente irritado com James. Quanto mais ele pensava sobre essa ridícula obsessão com Lily Evans, mais ele queria socar o amigo na cara. O que era tão maravilhoso sobre essa garota em particular? Sirius podia ver o quão bonita e inteligente ela era, mas ela não era nada exótico ou extraordinário, havia muitas outras garotas bonitas e inteligentes - garotas que de fato gostariam de sair com Prongs. Por um tempão, Sirius assumira que a teimosia dessa obsessão era o orgulho ferido de James, mas até a adrenalina da perseguição devia ter acabado a essa altura do campeonato. Ele não conseguia entender por mais que tentasse. Até falara com Remus uma vez, cuja única resposta foi "Ele não está obcecado, está amando. Para de tratar esse assunto como se fosse algo anormal.".

Tudo isso tinha sido antes desse ano, claro. O ano em que James decidira superar a garota. Sirius não achava que seria algo tão difícil esquecer alguém, mas ele obviamente não entendia como essas coisas funcionavam. Às vezes ele meio que desejava entender, mas o mais próximo que já chegara de romance foi quando ele e Lene se casaram aos oito anos.

Ele olhou para ela agora - sentada ao lado de Mary. Por algum motivo isso o deixou desconfortável. Mary sorriu pra ele, o que o fez começar a se preocupar. Sirius devia ter se perguntado o que aconteceria em seguida, mas é claro que não o fizera. Ele a beijara num impulso e agora ela iria esperar algo a mais dele. Merlin, ele sabia que Mary gostava dele, como pudera fazer algo tão estúpido?!

Sirius desviou o olhar.

\- Olá, pessoal. - Alice, segurando uma caixa de padaria, trazia Frank a tiracolo, como nos velhos tempos - Feliz aniversário, Mary.

Eles se juntaram ao grupo, ocupando ainda mais as mesas ridiculamente cheias. Alice acabou ao lado de Lily.

F- ico feliz de ver as coisas indo bem - sorriu a ruiva.

\- Hm, eu poderia dizer o mesmo sobre você.

\- Vocês não estão num encontro ou sei lá? O que estão fazendo aqui, vão se pegar em algum beco.

\- Frank!

A mesa riu e Lily corou (pela enésima vez naquele dia). Alphonse parecia sem graça, mas James achou que era falsa modéstia - ele pareceu gostar da atenção. Especialmente quando se tratava de Lily.

Enquanto o pessoal voltava às suas conversas, James se virou para Lily, sua voz baixa.

\- Uh, eu vi você encontrar o Seboso mais cedo… Você tá legal?

Ela arregalou os olhos de leve, surpresa.

\- É, tô. Pegou-me meio de surpresa, pra ser honestamente, mas ele não tentou nos abordar nem nada.

James estava esperando um pouco mais de relutância da parte dela a respeito desse assunto e ficou bastante aliviado de ver que ela não estava muito afetada. Agora que isso estava fora do caminho, ele mal podia esperar pra mudar de assunto.

\- Ei, nós trouxemos cupcakes! - exclamou Alice, abrindo a caixa de padaria e empurrando pra Mary. - Nós teríamos trazido um bolo de verdade, mas tudo tinha fechado exceto a Madame Pudifoot, que só tem bolo em formato de coração, o que não era bem a mensagem que queríamos passar.

Mary riu e bateu palminhas, animada. Eles pediram uma vela a Madame Rosmerta e depois de cantar parabéns, cada um pegou um cupcake, exceto Lily.

\- 'Cê tá de dieta ou algo axim? - perguntou James, a boca cheia de bolo.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas com falsa polidez.

\- Você acha que eu preciso estar?

Merda.

James podia ver Alphonse ficando tenso ao lado dela.

\- Merlin, não! Eu só...

Lily começou a rir.

\- Relaxa, Potter, eu tô brincando com você.

Alice engasgou com o próprio cupcake e teve que entornar uma cerveja amanteigada, de tanto que ria. Lily riu ainda mais com a expressão de alívio e surpresa de James.

Se fosse honesta, ela estava meio surpresa consigo mesmo também já que a Lily de dois anos atrás teria sido defensiva pra caramba se ouvisse uma pergunta dessas. Lily atribuiu seu bom humor a um encontro agradável. E uns beijos.

\- Eu não gosto de cupcakes, na verdade.

\- Que tipo de pessoa não gosta…? - James franziu a testa.

\- Ei, eu só não gosto, valeu? Acho que é muito doce e não gosto da cobertura.

James sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo.

\- Merlin, Lily, porque você não me contou antes de eu te levar pra comer aqueles muffins hoje mais cedo… - começou Alphonse.

\- Não, não. Eu gosto de muffins.

\- Ah, não mente pra ele, muffins são só cupcakes sem cobertura!

\- Potter, que diabos?! Claro que não são!

Eles tinham a atenção de toda a mesa agora.

\- É a mesma receita!

\- Tem um _gosto_ diferente!

Frank limpou a garganta.

\- Ok, isso não é nem um pouco esquisito.

James se sentir tencionar por força do hábito, esperando que Lily fosse ficar irritada, mas quando cruzou o olhar com o dela, percebeu que ela estava segurando a risada.

.

\- Eu achei que você e James Potter não se dessem... – começou Alphonse.

Eles estavam parados em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Lily se sentiu dar de ombros.

\- Acho que não mesmo. Mas não acho que tinha algo a ver com a pessoa dele, era mais algo com o que ele fazia... – ela vasculhou o cérebro por uma explicação melhor – Mas sempre tivemos os mesmo grupo de amigos em comum e nossas discordâncias sempre acabavam deixando todo mundo desconfortável... Então acho que é uma coisa boa que ele esteja se comportando esse ano. Bem, eu sei de fato que todo mundo está achando o máximo à redução na taxa de gritaria na sala comunal.

Alphonse riu.

Naquela noite, na cama, Lily voltou a pensar na conversa. Ela não tinha percebido até dizer em voz alta, mas Potter realmente estava muito mais tolerável até agora. Ou ela estava mais tolerante? Talvez as duas coisas...

 _Hm, interessante._

* * *

N/B: Oi, gente! Encontramo-nos mais uma vez, em um novo capítulo! O que vocês acharam sobre Al e Lily? E ela conversando, civilizadamente, com James! Será um grande progresso? E me contem as opiniões sobre Mary e Sirius, o que vocês acharam? Esperamos reviews como uma grande forma de incentivo – assim, quem sabe, Jackie poderá escrever e postar os capítulos mais rapidamente, hein? ;)

 **N/A: Gente, juro que vou escrever mais rápido a partir de agora, não desistam de mim hahah. E digam o que acharam, por favor - minha linha da história favorita nesse capítulo foi a Mary com o Sirius, e olha que eu shippo Blackinnon :O**

 **P.S.: Muffins e cupcakes _são mesmo_ coisas completamente diferentes, pobre James.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquele Em Que Todos Ligam Para Quadribol**

 **(ou "A autora se empolgou escrevendo um jogo e é realmente só isso que acontece")**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** É claro que eu, maravilhosa como sou, já mudei o nome do coitado do Daniel/Drake/Dave Bell três vezes ao longo desta história e gostaria, por meio deste disclaimer declarar que o nome oficial a partir de agora é Daniel Bell. E vamos torcer pra eu não esquecer de novo.

.

 _A função de um líder é levar as pessoas de onde elas estão para onde nunca estiveram. -_ Henry A. Kissinger

.

Gwen Jones se levantou antes de o sol nascer e se vestiu rapidamente e sem barulho. Mary McDonald roncava na cama ao lado da sua, sua máscara de dormir completamente torta no rosto. Lily Evans havia dormido com um livro aberto, claro, e na cama de Angela Irvingwood havia apenas um bolo de cobertores, sob o qual Gwen assumiu que a menina estaria.

Marlene McKinnon se levantou não muito depois e embora Gwen já estivesse pronta, esperou a colega se equipar. Juntas, elas saíram do dormitório de vassoura em punho, em direção ao campo de quadribol.

Há muito anos Gwen não sabia o que era acordar tarde num sábado. Desde que finalmente conseguira um lugar no time da grifinória ela sempre se levantava com o sol no fim de semana – quando não tinha treino, assistia o treino dos outros.

James Potter e Sirius Black já estavam voando por sobre o gramado. Atirando a goles um para o outro. Black era um jogador decente. Alguns diriam até muito bom. Mas James! James era realmente impressionante. Ele era a única pessoa que Gwen conhecia que era mais obcecada por quadribol do que ela – e isso Gwen admitia com bastante relutância. Ela o observou enquanto ele marcava uma, duas, três vezes seguidas – e Sirius xingava uma, duas, três vezes seguidas (ele nunca fora lá tão bom de goleiro).

Marlene suspirou.

\- Ah, esse bastardo.

Gwen assentiu, concordando. Ela passara sua vida toda praticando quadribol sempre que podia, pra que algum dia ficasse _realmente_ boa. Toda essa prática, é claro, valeu muito a pena. Mas ela sabia que, se se deixasse acomodar, logo ficaria medíocre novamente. Gwen sabia que devia tudo o que sabia hoje ao esforço que fizera e que ainda tinha um longo caminho pela frente se quisesse ser uma jogadora profissional. Mas com o Potter era diferente. O jogo era quase como um instinto pra ele e ela sabia só pelo modo como ele guiava a vassoura, como manejava a goles. Gwen podia apostar que ele nunca jogara quadribol por nada a não ser diversão e ela o invejava.

As garotas se juntaram a eles enquanto o resto do time chegava. Eles começaram o aquecimento de rotina, passando a goles um para o outro enquanto os batedores rebatiam um balaço. Isso geralmente tomava menos de quinze minutos, mas James decidiu ir com mais calma, para que Lucas ficasse mais à vontade.

\- Prongs, não precisa ficar de babá, o moleque não deixou a bola cair nenhuma vez. – resmungou Sirius a certo ponto. Ele estava bem frustrado a respeito da diminuição do ritmo.

James riu.

\- Muito bem, então vamos começar esse treino pra valer!

O time soltou um brado coletivo.

\- Mas que diabos Mary McDonald acha que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gwen em voz alta, sua testa franzida.

Marlene e Sirius se viraram para a arquibancada. Sentada em uma das fileiras mais baixas, em um cantinho discreto, quase invisível se não fosse pelo cachecol vermelho e dourado, estava o pontinho que era Mary. Sirius tentou pensar em qualquer motivo que a teria trazido até ali – qualquer um que não fosse ele -, mas tudo em que conseguia pensar era no fato de que Mary era a garota mais preguiçosa que ele conhecia e que normalmente ela não teria levantado antes das onze num sábado, muito menos para assistir a porcaria de um treino de quadribol.

 _Ela pode ter vindo pela McKinnon._ Mas, a julgar pelo cenho franzido e biquinho indignado de Lene, ela estava tão surpresa quanto ele.

Lá embaixo, Mary os pegou olhando e acenou, timidamente. Sirius engoliu em seco, reprimindo a urgência de praguejar baixinho. Lene virou a vassoura e se meteu no meio do jogo já em andamento. Segundos depois, a goles passou zunindo a poucos centímetros do ouvido de Sirius.

.

Na manhã do primeiro jogo da temporada, James Potter se levantou antes de todo mundo. Encontrou Gwen Jones esperando no salão comunal, completamente vestida e carregando a própria vassoura. Eles trocaram um _high five_ e se encaminharam para o Salão.

Se sentaram de frente um para o outro na mesa quase vazia da grifinória. James se serviu de chá e Gwen de suco de abóbora. Ambos pegaram um bolinho de blueberry.

Preocupado? - perguntou Gwen, como sempre fazia.

Nem um pouco. - ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Eles riram. James de nervoso e Gwen porque sabia que ele estava mentindo.

Ela tirou um papel do bolso das vestes. Nele se encontrava uma lista que ela havia escrito na noite anterior.

Um: O garoto novo pode não conseguir aguentar a pressão.

James assentiu.

Antes de cada jogo da temporada, Gwen, sabendo do estado de espírito de James, fazia uma lista de todas as coisas que podiam dar errado e James tentava ao máximo inventar soluções aplicáveis. Agora que ele era capitão, a lista era ainda mais importante para aliviar seu estresse.

Podemos sempre recorrer ao Fuinha.

Ela riu.

Dois: Os lufas estão treinando mais do que jamais os vimos treinar antes. Esse pode realmente ser o ano deles, nós sabemos disso. Temos que tomar cuidado com os batedores.

James assentiu mais uma vez.

Trabalhamos na nossa estratégia nos treinos. Fizemos tudo o que podíamos para nos preparar para esses balaços. E é só o primeiro jogo da temporada, se perdermos ainda teremos chance de nos recuperar.

Esse é o espírito. Três: você pode ser o pior capitão que o time já viu. Talvez sua direção faça mais mal do que bem. Sua gritaria pode mexer com os nervos do grupo e nos fazer jogar pior do que nunca.

Uau, obrigado.

Nós dois sabemos que não é verdade. Você conquistou seu lugar nesse time.

Ele sorriu, agradecido.

Quatro: Lily Evans pode decidir levantar a saia nas arquibancadas, fazendo com que você desmaie e nos obrigando a jogar sem nosso capitão…

Rá-rá. Muito engraçado.

Vai dar tudo certo.

Eu sei.

Eles terminaram de comer, mas permaneceram à mesa, esperando o resto do time. Aos poucos, o Salão foi se enchendo.

Marlene McKinnon foi a última jogadora a aparecer, acompanhada de Lily e Mary. Elas se sentaram ao lado de Gwen. Lene suspirou audivelmente.

James, não sei se estou a fim de jogar, sabe. Talvez esteja na hora de pendurar minha vassoura…

James revirou os olhos.

Todo mundo está nervoso, McKinnon. Você não está ajudando.

Meu Merlin, não se pode nem mais brincar neste lugar.

Nervoso, Potter?

Nada que eu não consiga superar, Evans. Tenho confiança em meu time e na minha liderança.

Lily sorriu.

Bem, nessas horas seu ego enorme deve ser útil mesmo.

Ele franziu o cenho, pronto para retrucar irritado, mas percebeu que ela não estava sendo hostil.

Brincadeira, boa sorte.

Obrigado.

Eles se entreolharam e trocaram o que parecia ser quase um sorriso. Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Sabe, eu acho que vou sentir muita falta dos berros em pleno café da manhã daqui em diante.

Lily deu de ombros.

Eu não.

E foi se juntar a Alphonse, que acabara de entrar no Salão.

.

Lily quase nunca ia à jogos de quadribol.

De início sim, quando ainda estava sendo apresentada àquele mundo mágico, de vassouras voadoras, bolas mágicas e regras absurdas. Acabou perdendo o hábito, em parte porque achava que os colegas levavam o campeonato um pouco a sério demais e preferia se retirar do meio da loucura e em parte (e principalmente) porque, quando James Potter começou a jogar, no terceiro ano, e sua queda por Lily começou a ficar fora de controle, ele tinha o hábito de dedicar a ela suas jogadas e fazer declarações esquisitas em frente à escola inteira.

Ok, ele fez isso duas vezes, pra ser exata, mas foram duas vezes horrorosas e que a marcaram profundamente de vergonha. Foi quando ela parou de ir aos jogos de vez e, no quarto ano, não sabia honestamente de nada do que acontecia naquele campo. No quinto, voltou aos jogos algumas vezes, principalmente porque Marlene começou a resmungar que seria realmente bom se sua melhor amiga pudesse ir vê-la jogar e torcer por ela de vez em quando. Para o alívio de Lily, a essa altura, Potter já tinha parado com as gracinhas.

Ela contou isso a Alphonse enquanto eles se dirigiam ao campo naquele sábado.

Então a babaquice do Potter te impediu de aproveitar uma das melhores coisas que Hogwarts tem a oferecer por mais de um ano?

Lily revirou os olhos.

Eu realmente nunca fui tão interessada…

Meu Merlin, e eu ainda me lembro daquele gol estúpido que ele dedicou pra você. Lembro que algumas meninas do meu ano matariam pra ter algo do tipo acontecendo com elas. Mas não você. Você ficou furiosa.

É, bem, foi há muito tempo atrás. Estou tentando ser menos negativa e lembrar que ele era só um menino extremamente infantil e mimado.

Alphonse riu e passou o braço por volta dos ombros dela. Eles tinham alcançado as arquibancadas e se juntado à massa de pessoas na fila para subir.

Obrigado por ter vindo aqui, aliás.

Ela deu de ombros.

Eu realmente não ligo de sentar aqui, desde que você e seus colegas não me chutem lá pra baixo quando meu time ganhar.

Vai sonhando. - ele riu.

.

Lá embaixo, no campo, Marlene McKinnon estava tendo um chilique.

Aquela ruiva maldita!

Sirius franziu a testa.

Que foi?

A Lily está sentada com o Alphonse.

E daí?

NA ARQUIBANCADA DA LUFA-LUFA.

James e Sirius se viraram na direção que Lene indicava, James virando tão de súbito que seu pescoço estalou. Ele procurou pela cabeça ruiva familiar em meio aos lufanos.

 _Como é que ela ousa!_

Gwen Jones suspirou e revirou os olhos.

Ele _é_ o namorado dela né, gente.

A questão não é essa. - resmungou Marlene. - Isso é simplesmente traição, sabia?

Mas Madame Hooch já estava vindo na direção deles e, de repente, tinham coisas mais urgentes com que se preocupar.

.

James lera uma vez que existe um estado mental em que uma pessoa pode entrar quando se concentra demais em determinada tarefa a ser executada. Um estado em que a própria tarefa é a recompensa e não o resultado dela. Um estado em que não se têm consciência do que se passa em volta, o que faz com que muitas vezes a pessoa que se encontra nele esqueça de se alimentar, dormir ou ir ao banheiro. Um estado em que o tempo parece desacelerar, ou até mesmo não existir da maneira como o conhecemos, linearmente. Tratava-se do _estado de fluxo_ e, assim que lera a respeito, James sabia que era o que acontecia em sua mente quando jogava.

Ele adorava.

Pela primeira metade do jogo nada demais aconteceu. A Lufa-Lufa marcou primeiro, para a irritação de James e Sirius, mas eles os alcançaram bem rapidamente. Depois de mais um gol de cada, ambos os times estavam em alerta máximo, o que tornou mais difícil marcar dali em diante. Gwen estava certa naquela manhã - os lufanos tinham realmente treinado bastante. O jogo deles estava bem sólido. Os batedores, afiados como navalhas. Marlene levou um balaço direto na cabeça, se desequilibrou e quase caiu da vassoura em determinado ponto. Enquanto Sirius berrava com o outro batedor por não tê-la defendido, James sentiu um frio na barriga, lembrando-se que o outro time tinha, de fato, ganhado a taça no ano anterior.

Como se lendo sua mente, Gwen Jones passou por ele e colocou a mão em seu ombro brevemente.

Relaxa, cara. Nós também treinamos como nunca, esse jogo pode ser de qualquer um.

James assentiu. Ela estava certa, claro. Madame Hooch apitou e ele tentou voltar ao estado de fluxo.

.

Você está sorrindo?

O quê?

Você tá curtindo isso.

Claro que eu tô, meu time tá ganhando! - Alphonse não tentou esconder o sorriso dessa vez.

Está _empatado_ e a minha melhor amiga acabou de se machucar!

Qual é, Lily, você sabe que eu não estou feliz com _isso._ E mesmo que esteja empatada, está claro pra todo mundo que o meu time está indo melhor. - ele ainda estava sorrindo estupidamente.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior em irritação, forçando a si mesma a não implicar. O que não era seu ponto forte - James Potter que o diga.

Alphonse a empurrou com o ombro, gentilmente.

Vamos, Lils, não seja assim. - ele a puxou para si e beijou sua bochecha.

Ela suspirou.

Foi mal, só estou irritada porque acertaram a Lene.

É, não foi nada legal, mas é o jogo, sabe.

É.

Eles voltaram a atenção para o jogo novamente. Lily procurou pela cabeça loura de Lucas lá embaixo. Estava feliz por ele estar indo tão bem. Quer dizer, ele não havia feito nada ainda, mas só o fato de não ter sido acertado por nenhum balaço já era uma conquista - embora ela suspeitasse que isso se devia ao fato de que ninguém reparava muito nele.

Estava distraída pensando no garoto e foi pega de surpresa quando Alphonse e todo mundo a seu redor explodiu em vivas.

A Lufa-Lufa tinha marcado mais um gol.

O coração dela afundou um pouco. Instintivamente, procurou por Potter. Ele estava parado meio à margem do campo, os braços caídos ao lado do corpo. Ela podia somente imaginar sua expressão desolada. Esse primeiro jogo como capitão era tão importante pra ele.

Sirius Black passou voando por James e o estapeou na cabeça levemente. Potter pareceu retomar consciência e o jogo seguiu em frente.

Alphonse tinha se virado para ela, parecendo bem contente consigo mesmo (e sua casa).

Cala a boca. - ela resmungou.

Ele riu.

Meu Merlin, espero que essa relação sobreviva esse jogo. - e se inclinou para beijá-la, nos lábios dessa vez.

Lily tentou forçar a irritação a desaparecer por alguns segundos e o beijou de volta, se deleitando no fato de que ela realmente gostava desse idiota. Ela sorriu.

Ah, então ainda há esperança pra nós dois.

Cala a boca. - ela repetiu. Mas continuava sorrindo. Não estava mais nem um pouco irritada.

.

James estava furioso.

Ele não podia acreditar nessa merda. Eles iam perder! Eles iam perder pra Lufa-Lufa! Seu primeiro jogo como capitão e ele ia perder. James estava tão bravo que continuamente perdia o foco por vários segundos seguidos, perdendo a bola de vista. Se não fosse por Sirius lhe dando cobertura, teria sido atingido várias vezes pelos balaços.

James, que merda é essa? - Gwen Jones também estava brava. - Eu não vou perder essa merda porque você não aguenta a pressão, tá me ouvindo? Larga a mão de ser bebê!

Desculpa! - mas ela já tinha disparado na vassoura, sem ouvir. Já estava metros à sua frente, perseguindo os lufanos.

James seguiu atrás dela. Se dependesse dele, eles iam ganhar esse jogo. Ele não ia falhar para com o time. Nem perder a porcaria do título para o Bell.

Gwen tinha ganhado posse da bola, mas o ignorou totalmente, preferindo passar para Marlene que seguiu direto para os aros lufanos.

Ei, eu tô aqui! - ele berrou.

Está mesmo? - ela respondeu.

Ele resmungou. Marlene estava super perto dos aros. Ele voou em sua direção.

Aqui, Lene!

Ela passou pra ele, que em um único movimento recebeu a goles e a direcionou para o aro da direita. A bola fez uma curva no ar… E foi pega pelo goleiro.

Um gemido coletivo subiu do lado grifinório do campo, rapidamente engulfado pelos vivas do lado oposto.

Ao lado de James, Marlene praguejava em voz alta.

Está tudo bem! - ele se ouviu dizer - A gente consegue!

 _Esse_ é o meu capitão! - riu Gwen.

.

Eles estavam ganhando território novamente, notou Lily. James, Gwen e Lene estavam mais uma vez se movendo em sincronia, como sempre fizeram, lendo as mentes um do outro. Os batedores lufanos ainda estavam bem agressivos, forçando Sirius e Anthony Brown a ficar na cola deles. Gwen marcou, mas alguns minutos depois, o outro time marcou novamente.

Lily nunca havia se sentido dessa maneira a respeito de um jogo idiota antes. Talvez fosse tudo por causa de seu namorado e a atitude arrogante e prepotente dele, que o ego dela não estava aguentando.

A Lufa-Lufa marcou novamente. Em sua defesa, Alphonse estava tentando ser discreto em sua felicidade dessa vez, mas Lily não estava acreditando nem um pouco nele. A multidão em volta deles estava ficando completamente maluca. Lily também estava, mas por um motivo diferente.

A Grifinória estava com a bola. Lene passou para James, que voou para os aros.

Vamos, James. - Lily se ouviu murmurando.

Oh, vejam! - exclamou a locutora Kelly Miller - Meu Merlin, parece que Elliot viu o pomo!

Murmúrios excitados começaram a se erguer dos estudantes enquanto assistiam o apanhador lufano estender o braço na direção do que era, sem dúvida o pomo dourado. Lily notou, com desespero, que Lucas ainda estava metros pra trás e nunca alcançaria a bolinha alada a tempo.

Elliot estava tão perto agora que as duas garotinhas atrás de Lily começaram a dar gritinhos animados. O goleiro lufano estava tão distraído que Marlene conseguiu marcar. Não houve celebração grifinória, porém. Eles sabiam que estavam ferrados.

E então, Elliot foi atingido com tanta força que sua vassoura chegou a fazer uma volta completa no ar. Lucas, que vinha na direção dele a toda velocidade, acabou colidindo com o outro apanhador. Eles se enroscaram e rolaram pelo ar, avançando alguns metros.

Houve um momento de silêncio embasbacado enquanto todos processavam o que haviam acabado de ver. A Lufa-Lufa ainda não tinha ganhado. O pomo havia desaparecido. E fora tudo graça a Anthony Brown e o balaço que ele enviara, acertando Elliot em cheio.

Lucas e Elliot finalmente se soltaram um do outro, Lucas se pendurando por um braço e uma perna na vassoura. Ele se aprumou e retomou o equilíbrio. Então ergueu o braço esquerdo, em que segurava uma bolinha alada dourada.

A Grifinória havia ganhado.

Lily começou a gargalhar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu disse que ia ser só um jogo, me perdoem. Espero que tenha dado pra vocês lembrarem da existência dessa fic. De qualquer modo estou tentando meu máximo pra lembrar dela com mais frequência. Dêem um follow aí - eu juro que vou terminar! Reviews são sempre bem vindas - aliás, recebi meu primeiro hater chato no último capítulo - nada mais irritante que receber um alerta de review, ficar toda feliz e depois se deparar com gente velha reclamando de adolescente *insira revirar de olhos aqui*.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquele em que estragam a festa de Marlene**

X

"Open the fridge and put

My heart on a plate.

I'm just as you left

me, and I taste even better

leftover."

.

 _(Abra a geladeira e coloque_

 _Meu coração num prato._

 _Estou como você me_

 _deixou, e os restos são ainda mais_

 _deliciosos.)_

― **Cecily von Ziegesar** , **Don't You Forget About Me**

X

Marlene McKinnon estava bêbada.

Ela tinha estado intoxicada desde o momento em que seus pés tocaram o chão após o jogo.

Ela lembrava de James ter aterrissado a sua frente e de ter pulado em suas costas. Ele riram deliciosamente, enquanto ele dava voltas com ela pendurada em si, e então o time todo os puxou para um abraço bagunçado e suado.

Lucas tinha ficado fora da festa, sem graça, e Lene, notando o garoto, cutucou James nas costas e gesticulou com a cabeça. Não foi preciso dizer nada. Cinco segundos depois, eles haviam levantado o garoto sobre seus ombros e o resto do time havia começado a cantar algo como "nosso salvador ia-ia-iô", carregando-o daquela maneira até o vestiário.

Lene havia se trocado num frenesi, ansiosa para chegar logo à festa no salão comunal. Ela hesitou diante do retrato da Mulher Gorda, com James e Sirius em seus calcanhares, se dando um momento para se preparar para o que a aguardava do outro lado. Ela adorava entrar no salão comunal após uma vitória. Sentia como uma conquistadora, como uma guerreira que havia derrotado os inimigos de sua terra em batalhas estrangeiras e que agora era recepcionada de volta.

Ok, talvez ela tivesse um leve delírio de grandeza.

James dissera a senha, o retrato se abrira e, certo como o dia, o salão inteiro rugiu ao vê-los chegar. Lene sorrira.

Agora ela já tinha bebido o suficiente para estar fervendo de animação, mas não o suficiente para ficar enjoada. Ela estava dançando no meio da sala com algumas meninas do quarto ano com quem nunca havia conversado antes. Isso também era uma das coisas de que mais gostava nas festas de pós-quadribol: todos os grifinórios se dando bem porque haviam ganhado juntos e, pelo presente momento, eram todos amigos.

Ela viu Lily vindo em sua direção.

\- Lilykins! Sua traidora! - ela riu. - Não está feliz por nós?

Lily riu de volta.

\- Mas é claro, Lenezinha!

\- Cadê o seu namorado perdedor?

Lily fingiu estar grandemente ofendida.

\- O quê? - retrucou Marlene - A casa dele _perdeu._

\- Isso aí, Marlene! Perdeu mesmo! - Sirius surgiu ao lado dela, James tropeçando um pouco atrás dele, um sorriso estúpido e embriagado em ambos seus rostos.

\- Ele achou melhor ir ficar emburrado com o resto deles, mesmo depois de eu ter insistido que ele viesse comigo.

\- Lufanos não sabem de nada. - disse James, solenemente. Ele estava bem bêbado e Lene adorava James bêbado. Ela sorriu.

\- Não sabem mesmo, Jamesie. Você quer dançar, querido?

\- Sim, senhorita. - ele assentiu.

A música que estava tocando era uma balada lenta, mas eles se jogaram em uma rotina complexa que misturava sapateado e frevo.

Lily e Sirius assistiam, divertidos.

\- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - começou Lily, depois de um tempo.

Sirius olhou pra ela, curioso. Ela continuou.

\- Você tá ficando com a Mary?

Ele não olhou pra cara dela enquanto respondia.

\- Não.

Um tempo se passou enquanto eles assistiam Lene e James.

\- A Mary te pediu pra me perguntar isso?

Lily franziu a testa pra ele.

\- Pensei que não estivesse acontecendo nada.

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Não pediu. - ela respondeu.

\- Foi a Lene?

\- Ninguém me pediu. E fique longe da Marlene.

Sirius foi pego com a guarda baixa. Ele se perguntou se Lily sabia mais sobre sua amizade com Marlene do que ele pensava.

\- Por que você diria isso?

Lily se virou pra ele.

\- Ela é minha amiga, Sirius. Ela me contou.

Sirius sentiu seu estômago apertar.

\- Eu pedi desculpa. E ela me desculpou.

\- Sorte sua.

\- Eu sei.

Marlene e James tinham ficado cansados e se jogaram num dos sofás, esmagando um casal que estava ficando confortável demais.

\- Ei, tem crianças aqui! - gritou James enquanto atirava seus tênis pra longe. Ele e Marlene se instalaram, cada um de um lado do sofá, rindo como garotinhas.

\- Mais alguém sabe? - perguntou Sirius, e sua voz era quase um sussurro.

\- Ela só me contou depois que eu insisti pra caramba e já tinha meio que adivinhado.

\- Você é esperta demais, ruiva.

\- Eu conheço a Lene.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito. - ele reiterou.

Lily suspirou, relutantemente se virando pra ele.

\- Eu sei, cara.

\- Ei, traidora! - berrou James do sofá. - Que tal pegar uma bebida pra gente?

Lily revirou os olhos.

\- Eu vou pegar alguma coisa _pra mim._ Se vocês quiserem, venham buscar. - e seguiu em direção a uma mesa cheia de copos.

James começou a se levantar, mas Marlene o barrou com o braço.

\- Ela vai pegar.

James pareceu duvidar, mas permaneceu sentado. Algum tempo depois, Lily se jogou no meio dos dois, com três garrafa de cerveja amanteigada nos braços. Ela se estirou no sofá - cabeça no colo de Lene, pés no de James.

Eles beberam em silêncio. Lily tirou os sapatos e James fingiu desmaiar. Marlene riu.

Ao redor deles a festa progredia.

X

Sirius estava prestes a pegar outra garrafa de firewhiskey quando sentiu a mão de alguém em seu braço. Ele olhou pra trás e encontrou Mary. Ela olhava pra ele, esperançosa e animadamente.

\- Ei.

\- Ei.

\- Você quer dar uma saída?

Sirius debateu consigo mesmo. Olha, ele gostava da Mary. De verdade. Mas estava sentido uma vibe dela de que talvez ela quisesse mais do que ele estava disposto a dar.

Sem pensar muito, ele acabou seguindo-a pra fora do retrato. Para corredores nos quais ele sabia que havia menos risco de serem pegos.

Ele se perguntou por que havia mentido pra Lily.

X

Marlene havia ficado sóbria de repente e decidira que o sofá estava muito cheio pro seu gosto.

Lily foi deixada pra trás com James Bêbado. Ela suspirou e esticou os pés, ocupando o lugar vazio.

\- Não estou bêbada o suficiente pra isso.

\- Você quer dizer pra passar tempo comigo? Meu Merlin, Lily, como você ousa? - a voz dele subiu algumas oitavas - Pois fique sabendo que eu sou uma pessoa tão madura, Evans, você teria sorte se algum dia conseguisse apresentar alguém com metade do meu potencial pros seus pais trouxas.

Ela riu, a contragosto.

\- Ok, não vou embora. Mas você vai ter que me entreter então.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Lily considerou ir embora.

\- Qual é, cara, a única piada que poderia me deixar brava…

\- Eu sei, eu sei, foi mal. Força do hábito. - ele segurou os pés descalços dela, impedindo-a de se levantar - Eu vou ser bonzinho, juro.

Por algum motivo, Lily deixou-se convencer. Ele estava bem felizinho, ela devia dar um desconto.

\- Pra ser completamente honesto com você, Evans. - James começou - É mais um hábito do que qualquer outra coisa a essa altura. Eu parei de gostar de você há algum tempo já, sério. Então vou parar, ok? Não quero você me detestando mais. E também não quero apanhar do seu namorado duas vezes maior que eu.

Ela riu.

\- Você é mais alto.

\- E mais bonito, eu sei. Essa não é questão.

Lily riu mais uma vez.

\- É sério? - ela perguntou, sem sorrir.

Ele olhou pra ela, parecendo levemente mais sóbrio dessa vez.

\- De verdade.

Lily sentiu-se estranha. Então ele não gostava mais dela. Isso soava muito surreal porque ela nunca realmente tinha parado pra pensar que um dia ele gostara dela a sério. Ela tinha achado que ele estava zombando dela ao longo de todos esses anos.

\- Legal. - ela disse finalmente. - Obrigada.

James ergueu os dois polegares pra ela. Caramba, como ele estava bêbado. Seus óculos tinham entortado e o cabelo estava mais bagunçado que de costume.

\- Meu Deus, eu espero que você lembre disso amanhã. - ela riu.

\- Eu acredito - ele começou - que para marcar nossa amizade eu devia preparar um drinque!

Ele se levantou e puxou Lily com ele para uma das mesas de petiscos e bebidas. Nunca havia nada alcoólico à mostra, porque Lily e os outros monitores se preocupavam com os alunos mais novos. Não havia nenhuma regra proibindo que os setimanistas levassem a própria bebida, porém, desde que fossem discretos e nada ficasse ao alcance dos mais novos.

James deu uma olhada na mesa por um momento ou dois. Então pegou dos cálices e encheu a metade de cada com cerveja amanteigada. Ele também enfiou um sapo de chocolate em cada um e um punhado de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Lily o viu pescar de dentro das vestes uma garrafa pequena de firewhiskey, com a qual ele completou os cálices. Depois de tudo, ele finalizou com uma lata de chantilly que alguém deixara perto dos bolos de caldeirão.

\- E os canudos! - James enfiou um tubo de alcaçuz em cada copo, entregando o segundo a Lily.

Ela olhou para a gosma ridícula.

\- Nem fodendo.

\- Saúde!

Lily apenas olhou pra ele, dividida entre divertida e enojada.

\- Lily, é o _drinque da amizade_! - James insistiu.

Ela deu uma bicada na bebida e ele fez o mesmo, com muito mais entusiasmo.

"Maravilhoso!" "Horroroso!" eles exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. Lily acabou tomando o drinque até o final, apesar das reclamações.

\- Nós somos _tão_ amigos agora! - murmurou James enquanto eles voltavam para o sofá, que agora estava ocupado por Remus e Peter.

Os meninos ostentavam manchas de bolo de chocolate gigantescas na cara toda.

\- Tem uma coisinha na sua cara. - observou Lily.

\- Estávamos competindo. - disse Remus, como se isso explicasse tudo.

\- Ora, mas é claro. - replicou James.

Lily olhou para os meninos inquisitivamente, mas ninguém explicou. Ela deu de ombros.

\- Nós somos amigos agora. - ela disse, apontando para James e em seguida para si mesma com seu cálice quase vazio.

\- Ora, mas é claro. - disseram Remus e Peter.

X

\- Espera, deixa eu arrumar seu cabelo. - riu Mary. E estendeu sua mão para domar o cabelo bagunçado dele.

Sirius sorriu.

\- Não consegue tirar as mãos de mim.

Mary revirou os olhos, escondendo o fato de que acabara de perder o fôlego.

Eles deixaram a sala de aula vazia juntos. Tinham feito seu melhor pra se ajeitar, mas ainda parecia que tinham se pegado - estavam suados e corados. Mas continuavam lindos. Não podiam evitar.

O bom humor de Mary era contagioso e Sirius percebeu que lutava contra um sorriso ele mesmo enquanto ela o arrastava pelo corredor de volta pra festa.

\- Olha, se você quiser que _isso -_ ela gesticulou para as mãos dadas deles - continue em segredo, é melhor nos separarmos antes de chegar à Mulher Gorda porque ela é a maior fofoqueira e já deu fim em um outro relacionamento secreto meu ent… Humpf!

Ela havia esbarrado em Marlene, que saíra de um corredor anexo e agora esfregava a cabeça dolorida - como era bem menor que Mary, sua testa havia batido direto no ombro ossudo da amiga.

Sirius se perguntou que diabos Lene estava fazendo ali fora, pois sabia que ela adorava as festas de vitória e detestava perder um minuto sequer. Então se lembrou de que ainda estava segurando a mão de Mary. Mary percebeu a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo, então os dois rapidamente recolheram as mãos.

\- Ah, oi. - disse Lene.

\- Oi. - eles responderam. Mary estava meio sem fôlego por causa do esbarrão e Sirius percebeu que soava sem fôlego também, mas concluiu que por uma razão diferente.

A presença de Lene o estava deixando nervoso.

\- O que você tá fazendo?

\- O que _vocês_ estão fazendo?

\- Só… Conversando. - respondeu Mary.

Os olhos de Marlene não se desviaram do rosto de Sirius.

\- … Certo.

Lene considerou dizer a eles que a saia de Mary estava posta do avesso e que ela sabia exatamente o tipo de "conversa" que Sirius normalmente tinha com garotas em corredores desertos. Ela acabou apenas suspirando e finalmente desviando o olhar do rosto tenso de Sirius.

\- Vejo vocês por aí.

O casal assistiu enquanto ela se afastava.

A cabeça de Mary estava a mil. Será que Lene tinha percebido o que eles estavam fazendo? Ela secretamente esperava que sim. Ela também secretamente esperava que Lene contasse a alguém. Ao longo dos anos, Mary tivera todo tipo de rumor sobre si espalhado pela escola, e ela sempre gostava da atenção, sempre era divertido. Mas em seu coração, o rumor que sempre desejara que tomasse forma era este. _Mary McKinnon e Sirius Black juntos._

O pensamento de Sirius seguia mais ou menos o mesmo raciocínio, mas de um ponto de vista bem diferente. Ele torcia para que Lene não tivesse desconfiado de nada. Então se lembrou de que, mesmo que ela não tivesse reparado no estado tenso e atrapalhado deles, provavelmente ouvira Mary tagarelando sobre "relacionamentos secretos".

\- Olha, àquela hora… Você chamou isso aqui de relacionamento? - ele perguntou.

Sua voz estava baixa. Teve que lutar contra a urgência de ser rude, que era o que geralmente fazia quando as garotas ficavam muito apegadas.

Mary apenas rolou os olhos.

\- Relaxa, eu estava só te dando um exemplo a respeito da Mulher Gorda. Isso aqui pode ser o que você quiser, honestamente.

Ela pegou a mão dele de novo.

Sirius não ouviu mentira na voz dela, mas algo em sua mente insistia que Mary tinha mais em mente do que sexo casual. Ela não era o tipo de menina que tinha algo contra amizades coloridas, mas ele sentia que dessa vez era diferente pra ela embora não fosse pra ele.

Mais tarde, Sirius descobriria o quão certo estava.

X

 **N/B:** Oláaa! Como estão vocês? Chegamos com mais um capítulo, e com esse queríamos saber: o que vocês acharam dessa "nova amizade" de Lily e James, que foi selada com um drinque? Inclusive, beberiam um drinque da amizade, como esse? Hahahaha E Mary e Sirius?, o que vocês acham? Queremos saber tudo de vocês acharam desse capítulo, então, por favor, deixem reviews! Um beijo.

 **N/A: Oi, gente! Eu sumo, mas abandonar jamais rs. Respondam as perguntinhas da Bah, também estou curiosa a respeito da opinião de vocês sobre Mary e Sirius.**

 **Também queria saber se vocês gostariam de mais POVs dos personagens secundários ou nem? Sempre tenho headcanons do que está acontecendo com os outros personagens nas cenas da fic, mas acabo cortando bastante coisa pra não enrolar muito porque sei que o povo gosta mesmo de ver Jily acontecendo né hahah. Mas eu super poderia incluir mais os outros personagens que vocês quiserem ver, se tiver demanda.**

 **Enfim, muuuuito obrigada pelas reviews do último capítulo, toda vez acho que as pessoas desistiram da fic então é sempre bom quando vocês se manifestam hahah. Um beijo pra** Juliete Chiarelli, Helena Black, Mylle Mlafoy P.W **e até por um** Guest **não identificado pelas reviews! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**8 - Aquele em que sorrimos**

 **.**

" _Eu não parti o seu coração... foi você que o quebrou, e, quebrando-o, quebrou também o meu"_

― _**Emily Brontë**_ _,_ _ **O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes**_

 _ **.**_

Os McKinnon davam um baile de inverno todo ano, na época de Natal. Era uma tradição tão elitista que fazia Marlene querer vomitar. Quando fez doze anos, sua presença nos bailes passou a ser requerida e ela não podia mais ser dispensada às oito da noite, como quando era criança.

Seu único consolo nas ao longo das horas sem fim de jazz e conversas chatas de adulto era a presença de James Potter, cujos pais eram sempre convidados. Sua presença na casa dos McKinnon era, de fato, uma constante.

Assim se passaram dois bailes: James e Marlene contra o mundo. Um eternamente grato pela presença do outro.

Sirius começou a aparecer no inverno do quarto ano.

Marlene se lembrava dela e de James roubando uma garrafa de champagne e se esgueirando debaixo da capa da invisibilidade até a biblioteca. No meio do caminho, o espelhinho esquisito do menino havia começado a chamar em voz alta.

Eles pararam de correr, Marlene esbarrando nas costas de James e ele tropeçando nas próprias vestes.

\- Prongs, cadê você?

\- Sirius?

\- Eu tô aqui, cadê você?

\- Você tá aqui?

\- Sim.

 _\- Aqui..._ No baile?

\- Sim!

\- O quê? - exclamou Marlene, mais do que um pouco espantada.

Ela sabia que seus pais sempre convidavam os Black - por pura educação -, mas eles nunca haviam aparecido. Nem uma vezinha.

É justo dizer que ao longo daquele ano Marlene havia começado a… notar certas coisas. Pra começar, percebeu que os Marotos, de quem sempre fora amiga e com quem sempre podia contar pra um bom jogo de Snap e produtos contrabandeados, eram de fato, garotos. Não apenas garotos, mas garotos _gostáveis._ Lene se pegava fantasiando a respeito deles mais do que se sentia confortável. Achou que estava ficando louca ou virando uma vadia, mas Mary McDonald aliviou seus piores temores:

\- Marlene, isso é completamente normal. Você não acha que todos os meninos do nosso ano também não pensam nas meninas do mesmo jeito? Estamos confinados nessa escola por sete anos e, agora que somos seres hormonais, é natural que a gente esteja selecionando possíveis companheiros para o futuro.

Ela também tinha dito alguma coisa sobre sexo, mas Marlene perdeu o interesse. Por mais que estivesse aliviada de saber que não estava sozinha, perceber que os meninos provavelmente já haviam pensado nela da forma que pensava neles lhe conferiu um tipo completamente distinto de ansiedade.

Quando Sirius finalmente se juntou a eles na pequena biblioteca, ele explicou.

\- Vim com a Andromeda. Ela sempre gostou da sua mãe, Lene.

Essa foi a primeira vez que Marlene passou um baile de inverno com ambos James e Sirius. James desmaiou pouco depois da meia noite e Lene e Sirius foram deixados sozinhos, sua bebida da vez era firewhiskey e eles haviam feito Fanny, a elfa doméstica dos Potter, trazê-los uma torta.

Lene se sentira muito nervosa desde que Sirius aparecera e o nervosismo aumentava cada vez que eles se olhavam e a cada vez em que ele a tocava de qualquer maneira. Seu cérebro de catorze anos achava que ia explodir a qualquer minuto.

Eles dividiram um sofazinho e o último pedaço de torta - Sirius tinha um garfo e Marlene a esse ponto só estava usando as mãos.

\- É verdade que sua prima foi queimada da tapeçaria da família?

Sirius assentiu.

\- Minha mãe fez uma cerimônia da coisa toda. Foi bem dramático.

Marlene pausou.

\- Não ria, mas acho que o que ela fez foi bem romântico.

Quando Sirius começou a rir ela o estapeou.

\- Não digo porque ela fez isso por _amor_ ou sei lá, mas porque ela foi corajosa o suficiente pra ficar do lado certo, sabe.

\- É, eu sei. Eu achei que foi bem legal também.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Marlene notou um cílio solto descansando na bochecha dele e depois notou como na verdade ele tinha cílios bem longos. Meninos sempre tinham cílios longos e luxuriosos, não era nada justo. Sirius tinha uma pintinha logo abaixo do olho esquerdo e mais um monte de pintinhas menores descendo pela bochecha. Uma pequena constelaçãozinha.

Ele estava olhando pra ela, bem na hora em que ela estava encarando e quando Lene percebeu quis morrer.

\- Que horas Andrômeda disse que vocês precisam ir?

\- Ela disse pra encontrá-las às duas.

Eles olharam para o relógio de pêndulo, do outro lado do cômodo.

\- Quinze minutos, então.

\- Apenas o suficiente pra você me beijar. - ele sorriu.

E Marlene o beijou.

Ela se inclinou e segurou as vestes dele e tocou os lábios dele com os dela. Eles tinham exatamente a textura que ela imaginou que teriam e ao mesmo tempo eram completamente diferentes. Lene sentiu a mão de Sirius em seu cabelo e sabia que devia estar mais nervosa do que estava no momento, mas na verdade só queria dar risada e beijá-lo com mais força.

Quando se separaram eles apenas olharam um para o outro e ninguém sabia o que queria que o outro fizesse ou dissesse.

James se mexeu, inquieto, no sono. Lene e Sirius ficaram imóveis. James voltou a roncar.

\- Tchau. - ela sussurrou.

E Sirius sussurrou de volta:

\- Tchau.

E foi embora.

Lene ainda estava olhando estupidamente para o relógio quando James acordou pra valer, vinte minutos depois.

.

Eles nunca haviam discutido aquela noite ao longo do ano seguinte na escola e Lene pensou que, o que quer que tivesse sido, tinha acabado de vez.

Então o próximo Natal veio e James havia tido um ano particularmente ruim. Ele estava em apuros tanto com McGonagall quanto com seus pais, que o proibiram de sair de casa ao longo de todas as férias de inverno.

Marlene já havia se resignado a aguentar a estúpida festa de gente grande metida sozinha.

Não fosse pelo fato de que Sirius havia aparecido novamente.

Sozinho.

Ela o viu parado na entrada e parou de supetão. Ele estava olhando em volta, procurando por ela presumivelmente já que ele obviamente devia saber do castigo de James.

Lene tentou ser racional a respeito da situação. Eles eram amigos. Amigos de longa data já. Não havia nada de estranho em um amigo querer ver uma amiga durante as férias de Natal. Eles eram próximos, Sirius provavelmente teria feito o mesmo por James.

Ela a avistou e sorriu.

\- James não vem. - ela disse, quando ele chegou perto.

Sirius fez uma careta.

\- Oh, merda. Não tem motivo pra eu estar aqui então.

Lene sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. _Claro._

Mas então percebeu que o garoto estava brincando e sorria, parado ainda à sua frente. Sua sobrancelha esquerda levantada.

\- Vamos, McKinnon. Vamos ficar doidões.

E assim o fizeram.

Marlene se lembraria mais tarde de fragmentos daquela noite. Como quando um velho nojento, colega de seu pai no Ministério, começou a se aproximar dos dois e ela reclamou a respeito de como ele revoltantemente sempre dava em cima dela. Assim que ele os alcançou, Sirius começou a implacavelmente dar um cima do homem. Marlene teve que se afastar até que parasse de rir.

Ela também se lembrava de dançar muito. Eles passaram uma boa porção de horas na pista de dança juntos e, pela primeira vez na vida, Lene realmente se divertiu por lá.

Foi a primeira vez em que Sirius fumou maconha na frente dela e a primeira vez dela ao todo. Ele não riu quando ela fez caretas.

Àquela altura, já se encontravam novamente na biblioteca já que esse parecia ser o lugar mais tranquilo daquela ala da casa.

\- Você estava conversando com aquela mulher em italiano? - perguntou Lene.

Sirius havia sido roubado dela na pista de dança por uma senhora trouxa belamente vestida, a mulher de algum funcionário de alto escalão do Ministério. Enquanto bisbilhotava a conversa, Lene percebeu que eles falavam rapidamente em uma língua estrangeira.

\- Francês. - ele respondeu.

Lene ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Não me vem com essa cara. Você também foi criada por esnobes. Sabe valsar e tocar piano.

\- É, mas ainda não falo francês, Don Juan.

\- Esse cara é espanhol, McKinnon.

\- Oh, não te chamei de Don Juan por causa do francês.

Sirius reprimiu uma risada.

\- Oh, _entendo._ É o meu jeito com as _moçassss._

\- Precisamente. Garotas conversam no banheiro, Black. Hogwarts tem muitas garotas e muitos banheiros.

\- Hm.

\- Ouvi coisas… Sobre como você desvirtuou mais de uma boa moça…

\- Você tá com ciúmes?

\- Das virtudes roubadas? Claro que não, meu bom senhor!

\- Então por que está flertando comigo?

\- Parece que sempre acabo fazendo isso, apesar dos meus maiores esforços.

Sirius revirou os olhos e ela riu.

\- Está me descartando então?

\- Eu não disse isso.

\- Bom.

Os dois sorriram, mas viraram a cabeça, para que o outro não visse.

Marlene sentiu que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Não sabia explicar nem pra si mesma, mas parecia algo como quando sentia, no fim do ano escolar, que o verão que viria seria um dos bons e suas mãos formigavam com antecipação.

Ou talvez ela só estivesse chapada.

Descansou sua cabeça nos ombros de Sirius e ela prontamente começou a acariciar seu cabelo solto. Ela tomou a outro mão do garoto nas dela e se pôs a traçar linhas na palma. Fingiu que estava lendo o futuro dele.

\- Olha só - sussurrou -, essa linha diz que você vai ter uma baita ressaca amanhã.

Sirius riu pelo nariz.

\- E essa diz que você é meio cuzão. - continuou.

\- Até agora tudo correto. - ele concordou.

\- Bom, a terceira vez é a que conta. Se eu acertar essa sou uma vidente de verdade.

\- Entretenha-me.

\- … É bem complexa, essa linha.

\- Tenho fé em você.

\- Bem… única.

\- O suspense está me matando.

\- É a linha do amor. - Lene murmurou - Diz que você vai me beijar de novo.

Ela olhou pra cima, pro rosto de Sirius, e o encontrou sorrindo.

\- Hm, acho que essa você errou… - ele começou.

Mas ela o interrompeu e o beijou pela segunda vez em dois anos.

James não estava por perto dessa vez, no entanto, e eles podiam ser menos cuidados. Ambos nunca tinham pensado nisso em termos concretos, mas agora percebiam que haviam esperado exatamente um ano para ter a oportunidade de beijar o outro novamente.

Lene sentiu suas bochechas e seu ventre esquentarem enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo de Sirius e as mãos dele subiam por suas pernas e por debaixo da saia. Ela suspirou quando seus dedos acariciaram o interior de suas coxas e gemeu quando fizeram o caminho até dentro de sua calcinha.

No fundo de sua mente, Lene podia ouvir sua consciência se rebelar e repreendê-la por ser exatamente como as garotas que desprezava em Hogwarts. "Marotomaníacas" era como Lily as chamava, porque elas lhe lembravam das moças desmaiando e gritando nos shows dos Beatles diante da mera aparição dos rapazes. Não conseguiu focar nesse pensamento por mais que um ou dois segundos, porém, porque Sirius estava desabotoando os milhares de botões nas suas costas e em alguns minutos ambos haviam deslizado pra fora das vestes. Sirius a deitou ali mesmo, no sofá, em cima das almofadas e dos pedaços aleatórios de roupa colorida.

Lene se lembraria de como a pele dele parecia ser quente quase ao ponto de febril e como ele também tinha várias pintinhas nos ombros. Ela se lembraria de suar e de como suas pernas pareciam não encontrar uma posição completamente confortável e de como havia esquecido de fazer as unhas dos pés, onde podiam-se ver pequenas manchinhas de esmalte velho. Sirius se lembraria do cheiro do cabelo dela e de como até mesmo o menor dos suspiros era o mais sexy dos suspiros e de como ela o apertara com toda a força com suas mãos levemente geladas - os dedos de Lene estavam sempre gelados. Mais do que tudo eles se lembrariam de como foi tudo meio que um borrão adorável.

Lene resistiu ao impulso de se vestir imediatamente depois e se deixou ser beijada preguiçosamente por mais algumas horas. Assistiu enquanto Sirius diligentemente enrolava um segundo baseado, e o aceitou com prontidão quando ele o estendeu.

Eles ficaram deitados até o relógio de vovô na parede anunciar quinze pras duas. Então puseram de voltas as vestes e voltaram para o salão, onde Sirius se reuniu à prima para partir e Marlene se juntou a seus pais para se despedir dos últimos convidados.

E o que se seguiu foi o pior semestre da vida de Marlene.

Eles fizeram sexo. Ela pensou que em algum momento no próximo semestre esse tópico viria à tona. Mas não veio. Sirius não apenas não reconhecia o que havia acontecido como parecia ter esquecido completamente daquela noite.

Marlene se sentia ferida, mas principalmente confusa. Ela se perguntava o que poderia ter feito para afastá-lo desse jeito, pensava, obcecada, por horas a respeito daquela noite, tentando se lembrar se havia entendido tudo errado.

A pior parte era ele continuar agindo como se ainda fossem melhores amigos. Eles ainda passavam horas juntos, como faziam A.S. (Antes do Sexo), sozinhos ou junto dos outros Marotos e tudo parecia normal como antes, exceto pelo fato de que não era porque _eles fizeram sexo._

No fim tudo era tão confuso e doloroso que Marlene se convenceu de que estava exagerando por ter sido sua primeira vez. Sirius já havia tido diversas parceiras antes e obviamente era mais casual a respeito de tudo. Marlene estava exagerando e pensando demais.

Eles ganharam o último jogo de quadribol daquela temporada. Na festa de comemoração, Lene, Sirius e Peter acabaram no quarto dos meninos. Se ajeitaram no banco da janela para fumar o baseado sempre pronto de Sirius.

Alguns minutos depois Peter já estava pronto pra voltar pra festa para um segundo round de bolos de caldeirão. Lene estava com preguiça demais pra se mover e Sirius contemplava o céu estrelado, contente.

Quando ele estendeu a mão pra alcançar a dela, Lene honestamente não pensou que fosse grande coisa. Havia desistido de perguntar a respeito do sexo ou mesmo se ele tinha gostado dela de verdade, então encarou o gesto como um de amizade. Ergueu os olhos sonolentos para o rosto dele e percebeu que ele sorria de lado, como havia feito nos bailes de Natal.

Sirius tomou o rosto dela na outra mão, se curvando para beijá-la.

Marlene estava honestamente tão surpresa que não resistiu. Apenas o beijou de volta. Porque era Sirius, e ela amava Sirius.

Então se lembrou de que ele também era um cuzão.

 _\- O que você tá fazendo?_

\- Só…

\- Meu Merlin, você acha que eu sou uma marotomaníaca…

\- Uma _o quê..._?

\- Você acha que pode só chegar me beijar, merda.

\- Desculpa, eu devia ter pedido…

 _\- Não, você devia era ter falado comigo há seis meses depois de transar comigo!_

Ela tinha gritado. Estava grata pelo barulho da festa lá embaixo. Sirius hesitou, sem encontrar as palavras. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

\- Lene, me desculpa. - ele finalmente soltou - Eu não posso justificar o que eu fiz, mas eu estava com vergonha…

\- Você teve vergonha do que a gente fez?

Ela não podia acreditar. Mas isso parecia exatamente algo que Sirius faria. É claro que estava com vergonha dela. Marlene sentiu o ar escapar dela por um bom minuto.

\- Me desculpa se te fiz passar por isso.

\- Não, Marly. - ele pegou a mão dela de novo - Eu estava com vergonha da situação toda… Eu não sabia como agir perto de você depois… Eu não fico sem graça, Marlene. _Nunca._ É horrível.

Sirius estava tentando contar a respeito de como se sentiu exposto quando eles transaram e como não foi nada como fazer sexo com outras pessoas. Não foi um sentimento ruim, mas foi assustador pra cacete. Ele queria que ela soubesse que nunca se sentira assim antes, uma afeição daquelas por um parceiro sexual, muito além da compatibilidade física. Queria contar a ele sobre como só pensava nisso pelos últimos seis meses. Mas, por alguma razão, não conseguiu falar. Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que o levou a ignorar o tópico completamente antes.

Era complicado demais. Sirius estava acostumado com casualidade e até descuido. Marlene era uma bagunça tão grande por ela mesma e pra ele que o confundia e até irritava. Ele ele não queria lidar com isso.

Enquanto isso, Marlene tentava entender suas palavras mas não conseguia. Se sentiu confusa e estúpida por chorar na frente dele, como estava agora.

\- Olha - ele começou - você só precisa saber que não me arrependo daquela noite. Foi uma das melhores da minha vida, pode acreditar. Eu te amo, Lene, mas acho que fomos feitos pra ser amigos.

Ela fez que sim. Claro que podiam fazer isso, ser amigos. Já o tinham feito antes.

 _É, isso aí. O que passou, passou, Marlene. Sirius ainda é Sirius, afinal. Pelo menos você transou com um cara que realmente gosta de você e é seu amigo. Confortável. Talvez seja por isso que foi tão legal._

\- Pode me perdoar por ter sido um idiota?

\- Acho que te vem naturalmente e eu tenho que me acostumar com isso. - ela suspirou.

\- Não. Não tem não. Vou ser melhor pra você. - ele beijou a palma da mão gelada dela.

\- Amo você também.

Ambos sentiram um aperto na garganta e desviaram o olhar para o céu lá fora. Talvez soubessem que estavam perdendo alguma coisa naquele momento, mas já era tarde demais pra tentar descobrir o quê.

Marlene se virou para ele mais uma vez e sorriu. Sirius sorriu de volta.

Todos os sorrisos foram forçados e falsos.

E foi isso.

* * *

 **N/B:** Olá! Todos sem folego depois dessa? Vocês também acharam essa passagem bem adequada para época que estamos agora? Até porque, vamos falar sério: foi uma graça! Não sei quanto a vocês, mas amei conhecer essa parte da história da Lene e do Sirius. Cada pedaço de informação nova me faz ficar mais caída pela história de cada e, por eles, não foi diferente. Vocês viram esse pedaço do Sirius meio... encabulado, vulnerável? É maravilhoso ver e saber de outras faces das personagens! Enfim, já falei demais. Agora aguardo a opinião de vocês! Beijos.

 **N/A: Oi, gente! Espero que tudo bem esse episódio meio flashback meio bônus. Fiquei em dúvida se postava ou não porque isso é informação que eu super poderia explicar superficialmente ao longo da história, mas como já tinha escrito as cenas da biblioteca meio que por acidente acabei construindo um capítulo inteiro em volta delas. Esse é provavelmente o único capítulo assim que teremos, no próximo voltamos à programação normal. Me digam o que acharam e o que gostariam de ver mais ou menos na fic, eu super levo em consideração as sugestões!**

 **Geralmente eu respondo as reviews no privado, mas vou usar esse espaço e responder tudo de uma vez!**

 **Scarlet Benatti:** Que bom que você decidiu dar uma chance! A fic é antiga mesmo e eu escrevo devagar, mas os updates sempre chegam eventualmente! hahaha

Adorei sua review que envolveu todas as suas impressões da história! Legal saber que tem gente que curte o fato do Alphonse ser um cara legal, foi exatamente essa a minha intenção, sabe, mostrar que realmente o cara não precisa ser um babaca pra gente perceber que simplesmente não é pra ser. Achei hilário você ter me mandado uma review pedindo mais sobre Sirius e Lene enquanto eu estava bem no meio de escrever um capítulo inteiro sobre eles - espero que tenho curtido.

Sobre a Angela: EU ADORO ELA. Passei muito tempo criando e desenvolvendo essa O.C. e inicialmente meu plano era fazer essa fic bem mais longa focando _em todo mundo_. Por isso tenho vários headcanons sobre ela e os outros, mas acabei percebendo que era melhor me ater aos fatos mais importantes pra facilitar a vida de todo mundo, até porque o pessoal vem aqui mesmo é pra ver Jily. Eu ainda gosto muito da ideia de explorar outros personagens e com certeza a Angela vai ter a vez dela em algum ponto.

 **dragaonamoita:** Melhor username EVER. Acho ótimo que você se incomode pela Lene porque essa é definitivamente a intenção! Queria deixar o Sirius o mais desconfortável possível hahahah.

 **giaz:** Hahahaha obrigada por defender a honra dessa fic! Todo mundo ama a amizade de Jily e eu mal posso esperar pra escrever mais sobre! Obrigada por ter votlado e espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo (e se não tiver gostado bora mandar review pra me dizer porquê pra eu poder consertar nos próximos! haha).

Galera, em geral muito obrigada por acompanharem minha novelinha mexicana. Vários de vocês surgiram desde que eu postei o último capítulo - mesmo sem deixar review, eu notei vários followings e isso me deixa felizaça. Estou me esforçando para postar mais frequentemente e a presença de leitores como vocês é uma mega motivação.

Vamo que vamo!


End file.
